The Extraordinary Secretary Sakura
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: The E.S.S is about a Sakura getting a job working as Sasuke's Secretary. He is not an easy man to work in the beginning and he doesn't plan on changing his methods at all. Enemies appear and Friendships are formed. With the ever so random singing, Sakura raises to the challenge of working for the Secretary Slayer who has a distaste for pink. SasuSaku A.U. Rated M.
1. Hired!

**Disclaimer: Like we all do I will let you know what we all know and that is I don't own Naruto. Its the property and creation of Masashi Kishimoto. I am only owner of made up people and last names for those without. I also own none of the songs randomly place or mentioned in the story so with this out of the way, after the section in bold below, let the story begin.**

**Warning: As of current I am unsure of language use or if any part of this will be requiring a M rating so for once I will mark M for Language and suggestive themes to be on the safe side (Since I was scolded about the crude language used in Hell's Guardians, I mean come on Hidan is in it there has to be violent, crude, and offensive language!)**

**Sakura's POV (only)**

This is the life.

I live in a 3 bedroom apartment in upper Konoha, the city hidden in the leaves, which I have lived in since birth. My family is a family of pastry chefs on my mother's side and my father . . . he's what we call a desk monkey, a person who works from 8 am to 5pm everyday behind a desk.

My parent's big dream for their little girl was for me to become an actress, a singer or a model or even a chef or just marry a rich man but, I did none of these although I did double major in business and culinary like they desired.

I wanted to be a doctor.

My parents didn't, and don't, understand why I ever mentioned trying to be a doctor and shot down the idea so fast my head was spinning.

When I received my acceptance letter to the prestigious university of Konoha with scholarships for sports and business my parents told me just to do business. (Although I did both and attended before I graduated so I could get away from my parents more.)

When it came time, I graduated top of my class in my high school. I was already packed and with all the money I had, that I saved up since I was 5 years old, I set off in search for a place of my own. The search wasn't getting me anywhere and I was distraught fearful of having to return home.

Then it found me.

A flyer drifted to me on the spring wind the day of my 18th birthday and I knew it was fate. I called and soon met with my roommates the ever beauty, somewhat diva, Ino Yamanaka and the artistic Sai Sawada and they became my very best friends as soon as we met singing Material Girl before watching some movies and eating chocolate ice cream.

I moved in 2½ years ago, now 21 years old and have had way too much time on my hands having earned my degree for business and Culinary Arts.

I have also worked many jobs in these past couple years and I dated two people: one from my track team a real sweet guy but, as for his appearance, since we broke up he got a bowl cut and seems to of forgotten to care for him facial hair.

As for the other guy he was from my medical classes a real sweet guy too but, it just wasn't exciting anymore and that led us to our end. I am still friends with them though.

Then today came. The day I got a call with news of me getting the secretary job at the infamous Uchiha Corporation and not one of the side offices they have, but the main office working for the more infamous "Secretary Slayer".

* * *

"Cheers!" we all shouted the sound of our cups clinking before we chugged our intoxicating drinks down before setting them down and eating some of the food laid before us as we laughed at how ironic my situation was "To Ugly on becoming a desk monkey." Sai raised his refilled glass again smirking at my glare.

"Come on Forehead, drink up!" Ino said as she filled up my cup again "I heart you guys." I said accepting the cup and again we cheered and downed the liquid again.

"I'm curious though Sakura, Why did you apply to be a secretary and of all people for the Secretary Slayer?" I looked at Sai and smiled "Honestly? When I heard all his secretaries seemed to somehow get fired, sent away and/or quit, I felt like spicing things up and seeing what the entire hullabaloo was about."

"You're treating one of Konoha's finest bachelors who, may I remind you is our age, like an experiment?" I nodded pouring myself another glass "I'm a plain Jane with a stubborn streak and the need to help people."

The conversation switched to Ino's fashion show that was coming up and Sai's art exhibit and the night moved by calmly but fast with each drink and new song I sang.

As I led my stumbling, drunk, friends back to our place "If you can't handle your alcohol don't drink it." I muttered when I helped them across the road and a few more building complexes over I finally reached the front doors and practically dragged them inside.

I waved at Nobu who mans the front desk at night "Celebrating?" he asked and I nodded before taking them into the elevator and setting them against the wall before holding the close door button and the 7th floor button and waited as we zoomed up and came to our floor.

"Come o- Don't make out in here!" I hit them both and dragged them to our room and, after hunting through Sai's pockets found his keys having left mine on accident, opened the door while receiving kisses on my face "Why are both of you so loving when you're drunk?"

I sat Sai against the wall as I pick up Ino and carried her to her room and helped change her, brush her teeth, and get her water before finally tucking her in but not before she kiss attacked me and fell out of bed "idiot." I sighed and tossed her in bed being faster about getting away from kiss monster one and to help drag kiss monster 2 to his room.

I walked out and looked to where he was supposed to be but he wasn't there "Where'd you go? I shut Ino's door and listened for his movements but instead spotted a trail of his clothes "Please don't be window dancing or on the balcony."

I picked up the clothes and followed the trail to the kitchen where he stood half naked drinking a beer from the fridge "No more alcohol my friend." I took the bottle from his hand and in return was picked up and sat on the counter "Seriously you guys are to affect- Hey don't bite my neck! I have to be presentable you jerk."

I hit his head and he chuckled before drunkenly going through the routine of making out with me (Or often Ino) before falling down like always into deep sleep.

This was my life when we weren't talking about boys or work and had too much alcohol in our systems "You need to find a lover already so you can stop kiss attacking us," I looked at his sleeping form "Same for Ino." I did what I needed, tossing a spoon in the freezer and got him to his room before repeating my routine and soon after crawling into my bed and passing out.

After nothing but darkness my mind drifted to the dream I had often of the time when I was 5 and as the images played of a time when I met my first love, the day he saved me.

I had been sitting under a tree at the local park and watched all the other kids playing as I plucked the grass from around me when a ball flew past me at high speed and down the hill behind me when Naruto, the blonde boy who was a prankster but a good kid, called out to me.

"Can you get the ball for us?" I pointed at myself and he nodded, so, to be helpful I stood and ran after the ball.

I wound up finding it by a large ditch to deep to crawl out of at my height so I slowly walked to it and picked up the ball turn to hurry back.

I heard a growl, froze, and turned to see a large dog running at me and I stumbled backwards with a scream and I crawled backwards till no earth remained to retreat on and I plummeted in, springing my wrist when I caught myself.

The dog never came any further but it did circle the ditch three times before it was chased away and then with a large branch in hand stood the boy with no name, black hair spiked up in the back and bangs framing his face, onyx eyes and fair skin.

He looked at me and smiled before he leaned on the edge reaching down for me "Take my hand." He said to me. I tried but, it was still too high so I jumped and our hands clasped but then he came flying toward me then dirt covered us and I hit my head.

I do remember waking up and we were both still lying there but it had gotten dark and I could see red, blue, flashing colors and soon yelling and louder noises I had sat up I shook him twice trying to wake him and he opened his eyes with a gasp.

After that we both stood and began shouting and he took the ball, threw it up and out of the hole and we kept yelling when a boy older than us shouted and then peered into the hole and although that boy found us and helped us out it was still the other who I say saved me.

I remember him being carried away.

I had been afraid of dogs and he chased away the one looking to harm me. This boy whose name I didn't know and never learned has been the only person I ever thought to say those special words to. That day was the last time I saw him.

A loud continuous noise echoed around little me.

The ominous beeping of my alarm woke me brought me to reality. I sighed and slowly pulled myself out of bed as the dawning morning's sun began to light up my red brick walls "Today's the day." I stood and prepared for my day to come.

**A.N: So this is the first Chapter of The Extraordinary Secretary Sakura (The E.S.S) just to give you a feel of this story. Let me know your opinions cause no one ever improved without criticism.**


	2. Hello Boss! Go away little secratary

**A.N: Welcome to another chapter of The E.S.S! If you didn't see it already the Disclaimer is in the first chapter so if you must be reminded go and reread it please =) If you remember what was written there proceed with this chapter.**

**Sasuke's POV**

The sound of Pachelbel's Canon in D minor was indeed a perfect start to my day as I sipped my coffee and ate my breakfast while I skimmed the documents my brother had given me the evening before about the company which I scan and nod before setting them aside.

The soothing song ended and I waited as my phone suddenly rang. Reading the caller Id I answered "Uncle?" my voice dull and void of emotions "Sasuke you were to be here 2 hours ago now come to the office before I call your parents or send Itachi to fetch you." I exhaled "I'll be there soon Uncle."

I hung up and rolled my eyes, but grabbed the documents and turned off the music and walked inside pulling on my suit jacket and buttoned it. Smoothing it out as I grabbed my paper work and bag stopping on the way out to step into my shoes. With a tight laces that hang right above the ground with a final click the buckles secured my boots in place as I head out and into my car.

"Let's see if they finally understand I need no help."

**Sakura's POV**

"I fell in love in an Akimichi parking lot, sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol. We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all," I sang into the mirror as I finished my hair "Whoa oh oh oh."

My hair was pulled back in a half braid as the lower section rested against my collar bones and shoulder blades. My outfit consisted of a black vest over a red button up hiding my 'Sound5' band tank top which was tucked into my black pencil skirt that reached my knees, finished off with red converse.

"I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate and I don't need any man to be getting in my way but, if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate, whoa oh oh oh!"

With a final glance over I slip my rings on and put my earrings in as I walked to the kitchen where both of my roommates sat with coffee in front of them.

"I'll just keep moving my body." I danced toward them as they chimed in "Yeah, yeah." I placed a bagel in the toaster and poured myself a cup of orange juice "I'm always ready to party" I took a quick sip as they sang "Yeah, yeah." I loved morning singing "No, I don't listen to mommy." Once more for me the repeated themselves "Yeah, yeah."

This was my guilty pleasure "I'll never say that I'm sorry, I am a Konoha girl! Hot blood and I'm ready to go!" I broke into laughter before taking a nice long drink leaving a happy vibe between us all.

"I saw the spoon and chap stick lid on the counter." Sai stated and I nodded "I need to wear protective armor around you guys when you're that inebriated." I joked and they both gave a small laugh "You already wear an invisible chastity belt." Ino replied and I smiled "I'm saving myself."

My bagel halves popped up and I grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge and with a spoon covered both halves of my bagel before placing the spoon in the sink and the cream cheese back in the fridge I gladly ate my bagel "Aren't you supposed to be in heels?" they asked in unison and I nodded "They're in my bag."

I looked at my watch and sighed "I have to run and I'll be late I have to meet 'them'." I grabbed the other half of my bagel, downed my juice, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and after grabbing my bag by the door I ran out their voices calling out to me before the door shut "Good luck!"

I smiled and once on the elevator used my special trick to speed up my getting to the bottom faster and once the doors opened I sprinted out waving bye to Mikasa, who mans the front desk in the morning, and with a grace I shot out and into the morning crowds and made my way to the bus stop.

I arrived just in time to run in and wave at Mr. Sarutobi, an elderly man who was once our courageous 3rd Hokage the ruler of all of Konoha but this is the life he chose afterwards and I still don't know why, I paid my fair and went to a chair and waited for the 2nd stop which was when Lady Chiyo boarded and with a wave I stood and gave her my seat and she smiles at me.

It wasn't always like this though when I first rode the bus and offered her my seat she ignored me and always scowled but now after all this time she smiles "Good Morning." she said and I nodded "Why are you dressed all important?" she asked with a raised brow and I smiled at her and gave my chest a small pound with my fist "Starting today I am a desk monkey!"

She gave a hearty laugh "You a desk monkey?" I nodded "I'm the new secretary for the main Uchiha Corporation." She looked surprised "For Itachi or Madara?" I shrugged "I only know him as the Secretary Slayer." She gasped.

"I'll pray for you Sasuke is a handful." I thanked her and spotted my stop "Thanks to you at least now I know their names. Have a safe commute!" I called as the bus doors opened and I dashed off.

The building wasn't far as I slowed to fix my hair and waited on the street light "I wonder why they said to come in late…" I glanced at my watch and then the crowd moved so I weaved through the crowd and the front of the building appeared and I smiled oddly happy for this experience.

My cell rang and I answered it "Hello." I said and a familiar chuckle drifted through "Hello Miss Haruno, May I ask how close you are?" I nodded even though the man couldn't see it "I'm right outside." A few things were said before his voice became clear and pointed at me "The nice young lady at the front desk has your pass then come to the 13th floor."

I nodded and walked inside toward the front desk "Okay thank you so much, uh, oh my. . .I never got your name." he gave another chuckle "Uchiha Itachi. I will see you soon." And with that the line went dead "Wait the man who told me I was in is Itachi . . . U-U-Uchiha?" I looked shocked at my cell and continued to the front desk.

I got my pass and then hurried to an elevator that soon filled up really fast pressing me up against the number panel but before the door even closed, it opened and they all poured out with whispered apologizes.

A man stepped in and just looked at me as I stayed frozen by the panel, the doors closed and he reached pass me and pressed 13.

I looked away then at me feet and gasped "Curses." I ignored him as I unzipped my bag, placed my heels on the floor, and removed my converse and socks before quickly sliding on my cross strapped red pumps buckling the ankle straps.

After standing I tossed my belongings into my bag, zipping it up then preceded looking anywhere, but at the man who scared the others off the elevator.

The ride up felt agonizingly slow so I applied eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss then finally we reached the 13th floor and I sped walked off and away from the man and to where I was instructed to go. I came across a circle area with four desks and three had other woman sitting at them but I didn't have time to greet them since an arm wrapped around my shoulder and in defense I grabbed his wrist and twisted looking defensive when I spotted a man in a suit "Ow." I released and quickly turned giving a bow.

"I'm so sorry sir! That's out of habit." I waited head lowered and that chuckle from the phone sounded and I slowly stood "Are you Ita- Uh, Uchiha Itachi?" he nodded and dragged me away almost quite literally.

He opened a door and led me inside before placing me on a sofa then he went and sat beside an older man across from me. "Welcome Miss Haruno." He said and rubbed his wrist "Quite the grip you have there."

I dropped my head "I'm so sorry." Once again the door opened and closed "When did you get her little brother?" I slowly glanced up at Itachi who was smiling "Hn." I slowly glanced back and looked at the man who was in the elevator with me and my slowly grimaced 'I'm an idiot'

"Come sit I need to introduce you two." I silently prayed he wasn't my boss. "I'll stand." He said "Then I'll just introduce you both." He gestured to me "Brother this is Haruno Sakura your new secretary and Miss Haruno this is your new boss, my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

I stood and gave him a bow before sitting back in place "I swear," he leaned his hands onto the edge of the sofa "Did I not make it clear I don't need a secretary."

I glanced at my boss and then at the other two "I'm glad to meet you to Sir." I leaned back crossing my legs and arms my bags falling in front of my eyes as I waited "You see this?" he said and I noticed him pointing at me "She was in sneakers!" he shouted.

I stood and looked at him "Says Mr. Business suit and Combat boots." We glared at one another "This will be the best Secretary he's had yet." Itachi chirped as he looked acceptingly at the older man I could only assume was Madara Uchiha.

He nodded and looked at us both "Play nice you two or I will cuff you both to a chair and play the new Sound5 cd." I smiled "The one that comes out in two weeks?" they all raised their brows at me "What?" Itachi shook his head but gave a smile "Let's get you situated and get the hang of things here."

He stood and led me out but I gave a bow to Mr. Madara Uchiha first.

Once back in the area situated with desks I followed Itachi to the empty desk "This was once the desk if a proud highly sane man we hired to work under my brother helping him but, he quiet claiming no human can do what Sasuke demanded of them."

I looked at him "Good thing I'm already insane." this made him laugh before he cleared his throat "Ignore any threats, days off he gives you and if he tries to entice you shut him down faster than the speed of light."

I smiled and nodded "Don't worry and anyone enticing anyone." He poked my forehead and just smiled before giving a slight bow and wishing me luck.

What an odd guy.

I took my seat and sat my bag by my feet and began to organize everything to my preference as my boss stormed through the office from one room into the one beside my desk the slam making the others jump "Child." I muttered.

"You can get fired by talking like that." I looked up to see a red headed woman across from me who scowled at me "When it happens you can say told you so." I replied with a smile before nodding and then I remembered. I shot up and walked into the center of the room.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and it is nice to meet you." I gave an individual bow to each one of them, from the long black, or is that indigo, haired girl to the one with pin black hair tucked neatly up in a bun and then the red headed and yet I was startled by my phone ringing like theirs have been.

I ran over and picked it up hello I-" I was cut off "Don't speak and come in here." I looked over at his door "Now!" he yelled before the line went blank and I glared at his door "Thank god I have the patience of a saint."

I snagged my cell phone and hit record before walking in and sticking it in my pocket. "Yes sir?" he looked up "Close the door." I did and walked closer then waited "When did they call you?" I shrugged "Yesterday."

He turned away from me "When did you apply?" I thought about it "About 2 weeks ago to the day." He glanced at me okay this is what I need. . ." he listed of over a hundred different things and I nodded "Now go write them down and get on it."

I gave a bow and walked out closing the door "Oldest trick in the book." I mumbled as I ran over to my spot, took out my cell, stopped the recording and with a quickness had ear phones in and hit play as I began jotting down as fast as I could which wasn't that long for me to do.

I smiled and looked at the phone that had yet to ring and did what he said as I waited.

I gathered my things and glanced at my watch 'I have 15 minutes before the bus comes.' I walked over to the office door and knocked but no answer came "Mr. Uchiha?" I called out before slowly opening the door to see the room was empty "Boss?" I walked further in and looked all over the place "I don't remember him leaving," I glanced at my watch "I don't have time for this."

I turned and exited and as the others had dispersed before me I was the alone waiting for the elevator "Come on." I began tapping my foot when it finally dinged I stepped forward and someone rushed pass me snagging my bag and pushing me backwards.

I looked up to see Sasuke smirking as the doors began to close "HEY!" I launched forward and met with the doors "What in the hell!" I hit the button repeatedly and the one that started to come was at the first floor.

I looked around and spotted the door leading to the stairs and ran straight over to it and swiped my card. The light turned green and I yanked the door open flying down the steps faster than I should've and with recklessness I skinned my knee when I fell down the 5th floors stairway "I swear he's already gone."

I stood and ran ignoring the burning sensation and the feeling of my blood trickling down my shin once at the final door I threw it open to see him walking out the door my bag slung over his shoulder. "Get back here!" I yelled at him as I ran toward him and he ignored me getting into a black car a valet brought forward and I groaned as I limped forward and stared as it disappearing into traffic.

My eyes stung like my knee and fighting back the tears I looked at my watch and the tears fell.

A weight covered my head "Hinata help her into the car." A voice light with a goofy way about it said when I looked up to see Hinata, the girl I work with that has long black/indigoish hair, leading me to an orange and black car that a tall blurry blonde man stood by with the door open.

I just let them take me away from there because of the ache in my chest. I can handle the demanding requests, insults and cold shoulder but, my bag has my wallet, cell phone, my lunch I didn't get to eat, my favorite running shoes and other very important things I need inside of it

I want to kill my boss.

**Sasuke's POV**

The air felt nice as I drove to the normal meeting place with Naruto after work and I would occasionally look at the bag beside me I had gone through when I had gone home to change before pulling into the parking lot and parked beside Naruto's car.

Walking inside with her bag over my shoulder and went to the normal booth where Naruto sat in silence, surprisingly. "What's up with you dobe?" His cerulean eyes slowly looked up at me a scowl secured into place "Why can't you just accept any help?" he asked calm but I could feel the unspoken anger in his words.

"You mean my secretary? All I did was take her bag after making her do a billion pointless things she actually managed not to screw up." I replied as I accepted the drink brought to me before adding "Besides you know I hate pink."

Naruto looked pass me and nodded "Can I have her bag back?" I raised my brow "What are you going to with it if I do?" he patted the seat beside him and scooted over "What ar-" then she sat down calmly looking up at me once then to Naruto then back again.

"I really need that bag back Mr. Uchiha." I felt irritated "You put him up to this?" I asked her and she shook her head "I brought her here after I found her staring after your car with a banged up leg.

"She looks okay to me." Before Naruto could respond she spoke "I'm in a hurry and I really need my bag." I looked at her "Why do you have a date?" I retorted she slammed her hands onto the table as she shot up pain and anger flashed across her green orbs as her pink hair pooled over her shoulders . . . beautifully.

"My very irritating parents would like to see how their little girl is enduring the big city and I'm already very late so, PLEASE, just give me my bag back and I won't have to get fired over an assault charge." I couldn't fight the small twitch of the corner of my lip as it turned up slightly.

"If you qui-" I stopped speaking as she grabbed my collar and swung but only air brushed against my face before she reached over and grabbed her bag then released my collar and calmly smiled "Thank you sir and I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

She gave a bow and limped away my eyes looking at her bandaged knee then up to the bouncing pink locks as she left.

"I actually had a mini heart attack there." Naruto said wide eyed as he slowly looked at me all anger vanquished by fear of her actually harming me "Your brother sure knows how to pick a secretary." I felt conflicted with anger for both her and, dare I say, me.

"Want to ease drop on her?" I asked without meaning to and Naruto was rushing out of his seat in a matter of second "I'll offer her a ride follow me at a far enough distance she won't spot you." And we were off.

**Sakura's POV**

"Thanks for going through all this trouble for me but I need to head in now." I waved goodbye to Naruto with a bow then hurried inside of the restaurant "Hi, Reservation for 3 for Sakura Haruno?" the person at the front looked at his list and nodded "The others are waiting." I sighed "I'll be right back thank you."

I ran to the bathroom and not even bothering running into a stall I began changing quickly and soon stood in my red evening dress, hair in messy but sexy curls, smoky eye makeup and a quick touch of my pink gloss gave my lips shine.

I pulled my bag over y shoulder and secured my earrings (all eight, six my parents didn't know of yet.) and simple necklace and walked up to the man at the podium again "Wow." He said then waved me on as I did as I was taught walked head held high without faltering and praying my bad knee wasn't noticeable through the dress's slit on my opposite leg.

I spotted my parents and once at the table and seated my mother's eyes scanned for flaws "I see you're in the Sweetheart Floor-Length Chiffon I sent you," with a drink of her wine she looked away "Good decision."

My insufferable parents, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, have always been like this but they put up face to the public like caring parents who love their only child. Honestly, when I was little my mother's business wasn't going anywhere and dad was always home and they fought all the time and then both turned and blamed me.

Each and every night.

My eyes trailed between them as I accepted the wine poured for me. The day I had enough was the week before I fell in the hole and I wasn't yelled at even though I had run away . . . they never even reported me missing but, I was praised for them meeting some powerful people and then they made it big and bought a home out in the woods where no one would hear me when they were mad . . . when they were home.

They asked me about everything from the reason I was late to my roommates and then the topics changed I could hardly eat my meal because they had me talking.

When it came to an end mom was drink and dad helped her out before paying and without so much as goodbye left.

I walked out and was stopped my boss "Did you follow me here?" I asked and he shook his head "You wish but, since you're here I can tell you to dye your hair back to its original color or it'll be too distracting at work." I scowled "This is natural, no, I won't prove it to you and good night I need to go." I walked past him and he was turned sideways looking at me and I saw an older version of the boy who saved me.

I shook my head and left "I was seeing things."

**A.N: I altered parts of American Girl by Bonnie McKee to fit the world they live in but, it's sung by some random singer from Konoha (I haven't decided who) and it's just one they drunk karaoke to a lot. If you want leave a review =D bye**


	3. Surviving the Slayer! My Boss's Bosses

**A.N: You came back? Welcome to chapter 3 of The E.S.S, bless your souls, a week and a half in their world has passed since you last read, so, here we go!**

**Sasuke's POV**

Where am I?

I blink once, twice then I see pink and green followed by finally hearing a voice. This voice is soft but loud . . . I looked upon a little girl and we're both covered in dirt.

I stand and looked over the edge. I can climb out of it, but when I reached forward the walls grew taller. I feel suffocated and begin to hyperventilate. I sit down and hold my chest as I feel like the walls are closing in around me.

"Their looking for us!" the small voice said and over my shoulder I looked at her this small child with big green eyes and short pink hair as tears streaked her face like mine. "Pink . . . Why am I down here?" she looked confused then lowered her head when a ball hit me and landed in my lap then a growl sounded a black mass looking at me with bared fangs.

I jumped and realized I was lying in bed a concerned looking Sakura Haruno "Better?" she asked and I looked at her "Why are you in my room?" she stood up straight and tucked a few strands behind her ear "I'm here by the order of your brother who said your Uncle told him your parents need you to be on time or else they will make you come home." I shot up "My parents?" she nodded "They're penciled in at 8:00 am exactly and then you will have lunch with them at noon." She calmly stated and I glared slightly at the very woman who had evaded every attempt of my chasing her out.

"Leave." I stated and she frowned "Sir I have to make sure you get the-" I raised my brow and tilted my head "So that even means watching me change?" her mouth fell open and she bumped into the nightstand before turning red and turned away hands clamped over her eyes "Be quick."

My jaw dropped. The woman I have been trying to make quit and even at the expense of not going to work and I mean just now she didn't leave, but did turn red and turn away "We have 45 minutes to get there sir and the traffic isn't light right now." My eyes shot to the clock and I about died 'My parents are finally back!'

I half ran half walked to my closet and once inside I was running around like a maniac. Once dressed and together I walked out to find her gone "Where is she?" I walked through the house toward the Kitchen where a clank came from.

Peeking in, I saw her with hair tied back, and her sleeves were rolled up as she was washing a pot before placing it in the dish washer like my mother would.

She quickly pulled the pony from her hair and rolled her sleeves down before grabbing a bento box off the counter and rushed forward past me before halting and looking over her shoulder at me "Coming?"

I followed her slowly as she rushed to the front door, stopping only to put on her high heels, and ran out "What is she doing?" I muttered before slipping my shoes on and exiting my house and she stood bouncing slightly oh the balls of her feet. I felt slight concern that the motion would snap the heels.

I walk to my car and debate on ditching her here but decide against it "hurry and get in or else I'll blame you for us being late." She looked at me with pursed lips and narrowed eyes but, still ran to the car and got in.

* * *

We were in the elevator when I realized I forgot to eat breakfast and my parents would be here soon. The small headache crept into my head and from the corner of my eyes Sakura turned around and held the bento box out to me "I figured you eat normally after waking up so I borrowed your kitchen to make this."

I looked at the bento box I bought when I was in high school but never used. "It's not poisoned just some plain rice balls, egg rolls and, since the only other thing in your kitchen was tomatoes, sliced tomatoes."

I felt the slight grumble of my stomach before taking it "T-" I cleared my throat "Good job." The doors opened and I walked to my office as she sat down at her desk and stopped with my hand on the door handle "Miss Haruno, What else is on my schedule?"

She looked shocked for a second before nodding and quickly pulled a red schedule book from her bag I grew accustom to seeing "Today after your morning appointment at 9:00 there will be a board meeting followed by a meeting at 10:45 before your lunch sir."

I nodded "After lunch inform me of the rest." I said and entered my office and smirk on my face.

I sat down and looked at my watch . . . five more minutes. My eyes slowly trailed to the food waiting for me and I leaned back before grabbing the phone and quickly dialed and waited but on ring "Yes, sir?" her voice attentive and I could see her holding a pen and paper ready to write my commands down "I need a utensil and bring salt," I paused "and tea."

Hanging up I shook my head and looked at my reflection on my computer screen and my face fell. I had been smiling like an idiot.

I jumped as the door opened and I let my demeanor change back to normal. She set the utensil and salt down then the tea. "Thankfully Hina-uh-Miss Hyuga was making some already." She gave a bow and turned to leave "Eat well sir you only have 3 minutes."

She left me alone and I found myself smiling again as I began to eat the meal prepared for me. It was delicious. I can't remember the last time I had homemade food.

"I guess she isn't half bad." I took a sip and when the clock struck 7:59:50 AM my office door earned a knock and Sakura held the door open for my parents who excused her and sat down in that 10second time frame. "Always precise." I stated.

My mother beat my father to the punch "Who chose that girl to be your secretary?" I gave a slight frown "Brother selected her." Father leaned back "He did that on purpose." I sighed "I know he did and like the others I had constantly tried endless methods to make her quit, choose to be transferred, or mess up so I can have a reasonable reason to fire her."

My mother looked at me then her brow creased "Son, you have rice on your face." I quickly removed it "Had to eat on the run sorry." Another knock sounded and then slowly the door opened and Sakura came in.

She walked over to my parents and on the coffee table in front of them sat two cups down then, with bow she turned to leave "Excuse me, Miss Haruno come here." I watched her freeze before literally walking backwards and facing my mother again "Madam Uchiha?"

My mother stood and walked over to my desk eyeing Sakura like a vulture waiting for its prey to die "What an odd choice of hair color you selected to make your hair." I kept looking from mom's face to her face and she turned looking my mother in the eyes

"My hair is natural m'am and if you need proof I can provide you with my birth certificate and baby pictures." My mom raised her brow "Where have I heard your last name from?" my father asked and she looked at him "My father works at one of your offices."

This is seriously not good "Mother, Father ma-" "What's his name?" My mother cut me off "Kizashi." Oddly my parents tensed and if she noticed she didn't say anything.

"Return to your desk." I said and she nodded then left. "You don't seem to be bothered by her hair dye." My mother chided and I looked at them mournfully knowing they are just afraid I'll freak out like I use to. "I'm still unhappy with that color but, I'm not so against the idea of someone's help anymore."

I stood and walked to them both, giving mother a hug and shaking father's hand "I have meeting to attend soon so please tell me what brought you guys home from your trip?"

They resumed official business and began to inform me of new developments.

**Mikoto Uchiha POV**

As I waited silently outside of my son's office so we could leave for lunch I called an old friend "Hey, It's me, I need a favor." After a brief conversation I smiled but, frowned as that pink hair appeared through the opening door "I will await your call sir and I don't mind that question people always ask about it. Be it, 'Which beautician did it for me?' Or 'Why did I bother coloring it?' So, it's nothing that really bugs me."

She looked at me with those large green eyes and bowed "Have a great lunch." She smiled and gave a bow to my son before walking to her desk and sitting down. "Come now, your father and Itachi are with Madara waiting below."

We walked away and I gave one final glance at that annoying pink hair I wouldn't and won't miss any time soon.

.

.

Soon indeed.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked into the apartment with my groceries and straight to the kitchen. Once deposited on the counters I undid the ankle straps of my shoes but, stopped when I saw another person there, who wasn't my roommate, sneaking out with a disheveled appearance I know all too well as that very person's victim when he is intoxicated.

"No need to sneak out." I say and slowly she straightened up "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." She looked at me and I mentally face palmed "You didn't. Go ahead and wipe the Sai out of your appearance." I say pointing to the mirror on the wall and with a nod he did.

With a few more words he left and I began to put the groceries away. I was putting away the last of the groceries when Sai emerged shirtless covered in paint, scratches and bite marks "I see someone came back with intent to cook." Sai said before sitting down at the table.

"At least I didn't make a man to embarrassed to face your roommates walk to the door alone." He shrugged "Haku is easily embarrassed but, he's tough," he rested his chin against his palm "What'd you do today?"

I rolled my shoulders and yawned "Had to go wake up my boss, made him breakfast but that was on me, met his parents then work flowed normally with no new developments and I bought beer food and let a complete stranger drive me home." He smiled "Bottled or canned?"

I opened the fridge "Why, both of course." He smiled and shut the fridge door before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to the couch "Put me down!" I exclaimed, laughing as he stopped to spin around making me give a small cheerful scream.

He tossed me up and onto the couch before removing my shoes "You have a very bad habit my friend." He gave me the small scolding I got when I forgot to take my shoes off at the front door, or pulled them on before reaching that designated area.

Taking my feet with him he sat on the other end of our couch and worked his skillful hands on my feet taunt with knots from having to follow Sasu, well, Mr. Uchiha around after his lunch ended. Still he did say he liked his breakfast. I smiled at the thought and the fading throb of my feet.

High heels are so not meant for running around in.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I looked around and realized I was in bed with my clock beaming 10:38 PM through the darkness. I stood and with a stretch I went to the bathroom to bathe.

Finding my way into the kitchen I came across Ino reading another fashion magazine "Hey sleepy head." I smiled at her "Still want me to make dinner?" I ask leaning against the wall and she peeked over "Sure."

We all ate out on the balcony talking about our days and weekend plans to come. A flash off in the distance drew my attention across the way to the opposite Apartment complex owned by a foreign company from Suna. Across from us sat a hooded man with a camera pointed toward the moon.

"Who's that?" I mused and they looked over as well "Bad boy radar is going off." Ino said with a giggle "Maybe he can be your new boyfriend." Sai joked with her but, I couldn't help wondering when he moved in and why his first flash seemed pointed toward us.

**? POV**

Following her was easy. From work she hopped on the bus taking it to the Akimichi Super Mart where she bought meat, vegetables, rice, flour, etc. I offered her a ride and after some careful convincing she caved and said yes.

What an odd girl she is working for the Uchiha when she seems to not remember the little run in she had with them years ago involving a hole and the youngest Uchiha heir.

I sat in my void loft level with hers and snapped many photos from the long haired man leaving to her falling asleep from a foot massage. Waiting till the other man left I went in claiming I wished to see their vacant openings which rest on the top, seventh and sixth floor.

After that getting into her apartment was child's play.

It is simple but it has life in it, definitely lived in, I looked through everything in the living room and found mostly chick flicks, horror films, action films, comedies and Anime. The kitchen didn't have much just a picture or two.

The first room wasn't hers but, was filled with clothes, a sewing machine, and was very purple, violet, with touches of lilac. The second room was neat, very black and white with a single area covered in pint splatters, canvases, paints, pallets, and brushes but, this was definitely the guy's room.

After searching the conjoined bathroom I went to the final room that faced the other apartment complex and opened the door to see red brick walls, posters taped up, picture frames and book selves.

She slept soundly on her bed pink hair peeking out from under the red comforter fanned out across her black pillows. I went through everything and found nothing out of the ordinary except a leather bound book I decided to flip through reading pages at random.

After awhile I slipped it back into the area I took it from and continued on.

Finishing my thorough search I turned to leave pausing as she kicks the blankets away from her a light glisten of sweat graced her features. Lifting my camera I took a picture then another and one more before opening the window and climbing down to the room below where I opened the window earlier on and exited.

Walking across the way to the other apartment complex my cell vibrated "Speak." I command as I hold it to my face "Did you find out anything?" I report about the book filled with lyrics, the roommates, and any other info I could provide.

"Follow her a little longer and inform me of anything that seems off or wrong." The line went flat and I sighed walking into the complex and with a quick swing by the front desk I was on my way up to the 7th floor and the apartment directly across from hers.

Who would've thought I'd spend that long reading her lyric book. Pulling the cigarette pack from my jackets front pocket I lit it and took a drag before giving a call to a close buddy of mine "Hey Nara I need a favor." I said as soon as he answered.

"On who?" was all he said and I gave a smirk as I looked into the telescope watching her spin, cook, talk and sing "Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

**A.N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Who, oh, who could '?' be? Leave your guess below if you want. Also, I sooooooo didn't do what you think I did to Sai! Okay, I lied, I did, Sai is a very open person and he's down for anything. **

**Well thank you for enduring so far and may I 'see' you for the next chapter of The E.S.S**


	4. 5 minutes, loved ones, and luck

**A.N: If you are reading this, Welcome back to The E.S.S and its 4th chapter. Let's keep this short with saying I hope you are all enjoying this story.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and MM9223: Not necessarily. Sai is, well, an open person and does what wants, sometimes just on a whim. Also, I didn't know fully myself who I was going to make the spy or hired hand and with help from each name you gave and my best friends you'll know who it was and whom see needs to be warily of.**

**On with this story.**

**Sai's POV**

I walked the streets in search of a perfect background before sunrise and it was also to let me think. I had a lot to think about since I'm always home alone, well, now that Ino is in full swing for a fashion show and Sakura has been leaving early to cook for and wake up her child of a boss for the past two weeks, I think I've been lonely.

I looked around before selecting town square in its true moment of silence.

I don't have an exhibit for awhile and I haven't been able to work in the silence of our apartment. I walked further and found a seat on one of the many benches placed about this city.

Opening my sketch pad I flipped past pictures of Ino, Sakura, some of both and other pictures of scenery, abstracts or other people to a nice clean sheet and in mere moments the page was filled with lines as I began to think.

When did I become like this? I've done what I've wanted since I was a preteen, I dated Ino in high school and that was fun but, we decided it was more fun to be best friends after graduation then when we moved we realized we needed a roommate. So after renting the apartment, we made a flyer.

We only printed one, but it was blown away that day when we were on the balcony about to leave and hang it up. Then about an hour later someone called.

I was expecting some weirdo to be on the other side of the door but, when we opened it a girl our own age with pink hair was standing there with the lost flyer and that was all it took for us to say yes.

"Am I lonely because they're spending so much time with other men?" I looked at my page as the dawn broke then my eyes shot up in search of anybody but, no one was there. I looked at the picture one last time before closing my sketchbook and hurrying home that Image raised the hairs on my neck.

Who or what did I draw standing in front of me just now?

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew it was time to get up even without having to be told as the sun rested on my face 'I was up late and I'm tired.' I mentally told myself as if it would make it better when that knock sounded through my door 'Noooooo why are you here again? Just quit already.'

"Mr. Uchiha you need to get up." I pulled the blankets over my head "5 more minutes." I said rolling to the side. Silence filled the air so I didn't know if she walked out or not but, I was too lazy to check.

The bed jolted and my eyes shot open to see her lying down in my bed "I suggest you get out of my bed now." I said very calmly and she smiled "In 5 minutes."

I felt my eye twitch as she shut hers and snuggled in under my blankets. I yanked my blankets toward me and they didn't move far and I realized she was holding tightly to them as if she could a smile on her face as if laughter was tightly sealed behind her lips.

"Secretary Haruno." I warned as she just laid there smiling so I pulled again, harder this time, and she budged letting go and rolling toward me as I rolled away before I ended up on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

She poked her head over the edge her hair hanging down almost touching me as I glared at her as she smiled "5 minutes is up." She giggled and patted my knee before rolling off the edge of my bed landing on her feet.

I glared at her as she walked off "I swear."

* * *

Aside from this morning today was actually productive as we went to a board meeting, went to meet with the head of the Hyuga, Nara and Sabaku companies. Each one went by smoothly except for the look they all gave me upon seeing the woman beside me at attention who always seemed to be writing something at random points in our conversations.

When lunch came we all went out to eat and were seated in the finest restaurant in all of Konoha, that my secretary declined the invitation to, we sat there listening to Naruto tell us about his business trip.

I looked at Hinata talking to Neji Hyuga, her cousin who is the successor to their family business, Gaara Sabaku seem to be listening but not honestly paying attention and Shikamaru Nara was, well, resting his eyes.

I felt oddly out of place, though I'll deny it, since each of my friends had their secretary beside him and mine had run away. 'Why should I care? Not like I need her or any ones help.'

"So, I heard someone has been arriving to work on time every day recently." I looked up at Neji then looked at Naruto who smiled sheepishly. "You heard correctly." I said returning my attention to Neji he leaned forward resting his chin on his left hand propped up on the table as he rested the other on his drink "A little bird also mentioned that pinkette is the reason."

This time I shot Naruto the deadliest glare I could muster "She has nothing to do with it." Naruto looked away a fox like smirk forming on his face "You know you enjoy the company." I leaned back "I'm not fond of being thrown out of my own bed."

Naruto raised his brow "She threw you out of bed today?" I got silent and looked to the side a scowl forming "Not necessarily."

Everyone seemed to be staring holes into me even Shikamaru was looking at me "What do you mean?" he asked and I looked at our lazy but, genius friend "Let's change the topic, it's not worth mentioning." I grabbed my drink and took a sip.

"What's not worth mentioning?" My eyes turned to her and the bag in her hands "How you kicked him out of bed." Naruto said and her cheeks seemed to tint a soft red "Oh, I forgot about that." She gave a small laugh "He said to wake him in 5 minutes so I-" I cut her off "Didn't you have somewhere to be?" she looked at me and pursed her lips once more a brow raising.

"I did what I needed to do boss," she placed her hands on her hips "Also, what I do on my lunch break is my business." She shook her head "I just came to let you know, OH GREAT ONE," she tossed a hand up with a small shake of her head again and rolled her eyes "I'm off for the rest of the day, courtesy of Mr. Itachi, Have a nice day."

She bowed to the others "Have a wondrous lunch." She turned to leave, but stopped as if debating something. She turned toward us again and with a glance at me she hurried to Naruto and whispered something to him.

His mouth dropped and he busted into laughter before she grinned and waved bye and hurried away.

We all looked at the fleeing pinkette then to the laughing Naruto "What?" I asked and he looked at me with hid fox like grin "She crawled into bed with you?" everyone looked at me jaws dropped I felt myself pale but, my face was hot "No!"

Naruto snickered "Don't take it so hard, I mean, I'd lay down in bed if someone said wake them in 5 and I was tired too."

I want to strangle her, fire her, and throw her off a cliff! That infuriating woman just gave my best friend ammunition and a loaded gun.

"Say another word and I'll fire you." Naruto shut up and silence filled the room.

**Sakura's POV**

"That man." I grumbled as I hurried over to the bus stop and hurried to buy sake and flowers. I got there and looked at the stop I needed since I was coming from a different bus this year.

I memorized the stops just as the bus screech to a stop and I hopped on making sure to keep my things near. I looked at the cars that passed and counted each time we stopped. Once the seventh stop came I stood and was the only one who departed here.

I walked a good mile before I came to the small town my grandparents once lived in and the nostalgia washed away any troubles I carried from my job, parents and boss.

I walked the streets taking in the only happy part of my childhood when I spotted the house I was heading to.

I ran to the house, up the rose bush path and to the door where I pressed the doorbell. I waited a little before the door opened and the familiar face of the 30 year old pale blue haired Yukki Kato. "You made it!" I smiled and nodded "Hi Yu, are they ready?" she nodded and let me in "They're bickering like always." I gave a soft giggle at that.

We walked into the living room to see the woman who sparked my interest in pursuing a medical degree although taking nurse courses was all I could manage under the very scrutinizing eyes of my parents.

"Hi Tsunade! Jiraya!" I gave a bow and smiled at them Tsunade was the greatest medic known in the entire world and none have surpassed her. Next to her is her second husband Jiraya and they've been friends for a long time; they got married 5 years ago.

"You look weary child." She said and I nodded "My boss is a slave driver." This made her smile "I guess this means it's time to go." She stated as her eyes showed the sorrow hidden from her features.

We all got into the car and Jiraya drove us to the graveyard. After a moment Tsunade got out of the car and each of us carried something toward the grave the very familiar Shizune stood at.

She looked at us with a sad smile and waved at us "Hi." I said and hugged her to help ease some of the ache in her heart. Tsunade looked at the grave marker and she knelt and began placing all the things we brought.

Tsunade looked at the sake "I feel this is meant more for me than him." She looked at me and I smiled and we continued the ceremony till Tsunade was ready to part again.

"I'm going to stay behind." I informed them and they all nodded knowing where I was going. "Be safe." Tsunade called out to me and I nodded "Always am." I waited till they drove away and walked to my grandparent's grave markers which were cleaned and had a small cake on each one.

"I see my parents beat me here." I said to them and sat down "I have so much to tell you guys, but I wouldn't know where to start." Reaching into the bag beside me I placed simple pickled plum rice balls and green tea on their markers.

"I work for a company that has a son, my boss, who hates pink. Well, I've made it this far and that's something." I pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin against them "Aside from work my best friends have been in good health and my parents, well, let's just say they're my parents."

I wrap my arms around my legs and sigh "I miss you guys."

* * *

I sat there longer than I had intended in the silence of the day and was now running after the bus that left without me. "Gah!" I threw my hands up and slowed down to a stop "You've got to be kidding me. How do you not see a pink haired girl chasing a bus for a mile?"

The worst part is since this isn't a well known place and this rode doesn't really lead anywhere else but here the chances of me getting a ride were close to none and I dropped my cell phone cracking it.

"Goddamnit . . ." either I walk back or keep waling forward. I look at my feet and then at either direction of the road "Maybe Yukki can drive me back." I decided and began to trek back to the small town with throbbing feet even after I took my heels off.

The sun was getting lower and the wind was picking up "Where the hell is that bus stop? I couldn't of run farther than I assumed, could I? I slowly picked up my pace before I was running down the road scanning for the bus stop.

I was so frustrated I threw my shoes into the air and watched them spin higher and higher before gravity did its job and brought them tumbling down straight when I saw the lights on me and a vehicle, I didn't realize was driving at me, was the target.

I flinched as they made contact and ran forward at the stopped car, I quickly ran to the car and straight to the driver's window and I only saw my reflection on the tinted surface before it rolled down and the man who gave me a ride home from the market.

He smirked at me and I turned red "I'm so sorry I hit your car with my heels." He shook his head sending his silver hair that seemed gray as the sun dipped below the horizon casting shadows to show where his mouth is beyond mask that covered the lower half of his face.

I noticed another man in the car with him; he had black hair and a beard. "Hi." I waved and then looked back to the driver remembering why I was standing there.

"Oh, I promise to pay you for the damages." I quickly said before adding "Let me grab my shoes first." I walked to the hood and grabbed the one still on it and then I ran around picking up the one that fell to the floor. 'This is so embarrassing.'

I stood and I heard a door open "Why are you out here anyways?" he asked me and I looked over where he stood leaning on his open door I was about to answer when instead I asked him a question "What about you?"

"I'm here for the scenery." He said gesturing around and as I stood I knew without looking that this was indeed a beautiful place, Sai told me when they came with me last year. "Oh."

I hurried back to him "I broke my phone so I can't give you my number to contact me for the money to pay for the dent and scratches b-" he patted my shoulder "don't worry about it nothing, it's not something we can't handle ourselves besides, you seem like you could use another ride."

I raised my brow "What makes you think I need a ride?" he looked at his friend "Just an assumption." I opened my mouth as the sound of a car racing down the road drew my attention to behind me.

"Someone's in a hurry." I mumbled and then turned to him "Why lie? I do need a ride." He opened the backdoor "Let's go then." I gave him another nod as he got in the driver seat and closed his door.

I walked to the open door and as I lifted my foot to get in and the speeding vehicle I suddenly recognize came to a halt and the driver's door shot open and Ino tackled me to the floor.

"You demon! I thought you had been kidnapped or murdered! Why didn't you call us? Why didn't you answer our calls?" I smiled at her and patted her head "I kind of broke my phone."

She helped me up and I saw Sai shaking his head at me "Why didn't you stay by the bus stop?" Sai scolded me with the question and I smiled "I chased after the bus farther than I thought." I turned and looked back at the open door and the car waiting there "Give me a sec."

I hurried to the window as I closed the door "Seems my worry wart best friends came in search of me." His eyes seemed hard as they looked beyond me then at me "What a brush of luck you have." I nodded "Thank you though for offering to help me, you're a good guy but here is where we depart."

I stood and backed up a little "Drive safe, uh, I never got your name." he glanced at me and nodded "It isn't important, till next time little Sakura." The car gave a roar and took off then I frowned 'I don't recall telling him my name.'

I shrugged and jumped into the back "Thanks for searching for me or I would've bummed a ride from them." they both looked at me "What did we say about strangers?" I giggled rolling my eyes at them "Everyone's a stranger till you say hello."

They sighed "Sometimes I think you have a death wish or a carelessness of your own life." Ino muttered as she buckled in and turned the car around driving after the car I could no longer see. I exhaled, buckled up and closed my eyes. 'They wouldn't hurt me . . . I mean he gave me a ride once before and I'm still intact. They're worrying over nothing.'

**? POV**

"She does have luck with her today." my partner commented as he lit a cigarette "She is, however, to trusting in others." I replied as I sped down the road "We almost had her too." I grumbled think about it she was willing to just get in and let us driver her home as if we were old friends in another life.

"Shikamaru met her today, said she's truly an interesting person for being such a down to earth person." I didn't even look at Asuma "I'll stake out tonight, you need to go home and be with the family."

Silence filled the air and I knew it was due to her not knowing he did this "If I need to I can have Sasori grab her since he exceeds in the art of kidnapping." Asuma look at me and nodded "I do have things to take care of other than watching a young woman who is as harmless as a fly."

I gave smirked "I'll probably go out for drinks with Obito before returning to my day job for a few days." We shook our heads "Sometimes I wonder why we even do this." I said to him and he nodded "I think it's nice to use the old skills given to us once in awhile."

We let the silence settle as we neared the city limits and weaved through night time traffic and toward his home where his wife and child awaited his return.

We reached his home and I pulled over letting him jump out "See you in a few days Kakashi." I nodded and once the door shut, I took off for some needed r and r.

Pulling my mask down I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Smoking these wasn't because I liked them but it helped calm my inner demons and put me at ease "Mikoto can wait for her favor; I am a detective before I am a hired hand."

Tossing the cigarette out, I pulled my mask back up, and headed to the small bar not far from here where I knew Obito was and made the call.

It took but a ring and he answered "What is it Hatake?" his tone flat "I need someone picked up in exactly three days." Silence filled the line before to he spoke once again, "Where shall I take this person?" I made a turn and pulled into the parking lot "Take her to the normal spot."

He chuckled "Been awhile since I had to pick up a girl." I nodded "Indeed but, she's easy to spot anywhere." I heard as shuffling the sound of typing "Just give me her name and I'll get her." I looked at the neon lights of the open sign "Sakura Haruno." Which the sound of typing he said bye and we hung up. I turned off my car and got out.

"Little Haruno, I think it would be wise to quit before Sasori finds you," I could help the small smirk on my face "The clock is ticking."

**A.N: Let me know your thoughts below and I'll do my best to answer you all even if it's in the Author's Note on top. **

**May you be well.**


	5. June 19th with an odd string off events

**A.N: Let's just say, I got a new puppy! I'm happy and yet I miss my little Sai Youu. **

**Welcome back to The E.S.S for chapter 5, thank you to all those who have favorite and followed this story as it progresses. Now, on we go!**

**Sakura's POV **

I was on a routine nowadays: Wake up at 5:30, get ready; leave at 6:00, reach the bus stop in 10 minutes the bus ride is exactly 55 minutes long, including traffic and various stops, Run to my boss's home, cook his breakfast as he demands now, wake him up and drag him to work and -Oh no- "I forgot my book at the house!"

I ran back the way I had come and watch as my bus went by and I groaned as I hurried back into the apartment complex "Forgot something?" Mikasa asked and I nodded as I ran to the elevator and was pretty much jumping the whole time.

Once the doors opened I ran straight to my apartment and threw the door open freezing as did Ino and Sai before I slammed the door screaming "My eyes!" I ran to the elevator and back down the whole hallway then shook my head and knocked on the door "Please be decent."

Slowly opening the door I entered and walked straight to the telephone and picked up the schedule book looking over my shoulder at them as they were both reader than a tomato. "Sorry, forgot this," I held up my book "I go now."

I robotically walked out and closed the door before sprinting to the elevator and hitting the bottom for main lobby. I let the ride down cool my face and help me compose myself. It stopped on the 3rd floor and opened up letting a man with red hair get on before he reached for the already lit button and dropped his hand then leaned against the wall.

Once more I bounced on my feet and shoved my book into my messenger bag pulled the strap across my chest and as the door opened I ran waving to Mikasa one last time before I was back on the sidewalk running to my boss's house.

**Gaara's POV**

I spotted a bouncing pick hair woman looking at her watch constantly as she ran to catch the crossing light but I knew she wouldn't make it as it changed and the lane I was in turned green. I drove forward noticing she wasn't slowing down and suddenly jumped, sliding across my hood, and sprinted away before any other car passed.

I didn't have time to stop and question what happened as I continued onward to work. I couldn't help it as I called Sasuke it took a few rings before he answer "Yeah?" I turned on my blinker as I merged "Your secretary just slid across my hood and sprinted through traffic as if she has a death wish."

He muttered something that sounded like she's late and goofing off. "Are you sure it was her?" he asked and I nodding even though he couldn't see it "Pink hair, red vest and converse, black skirt and bag with a white button up shirt."

I looked at my watch "Why is she running around at 6:40 in the morning?" "Why are you heading to work at 6:40 this morning?" he asked in return and I shook my head "You're up early yourself." He inhaled and I could tell her scowled "I'm always up at this time."

I nodded "Then why do you have her still going to your house to get you up?" the line went dead and I chuckled "I wonder if he knows there's a fine line between love and hate?" my secretary asked and I looked at her "Hana, this is Sasuke we're talking about here, the one who won't walk into his basement, a cellar or go into the deep end of a pool."

She giggled "You forgot his dislike of elevators." I shook my head "He's fine with them so long as they don't stop." My cell rang and I handed it to her "Take this one; I need to use both hands right now." She nodded knowing what I was about to do.

I sped up flying through the back road I was on and toward the train tracks. Each moment made me feel free from the binds of being the CEO to my father's company.

The bars began to descend and once more we flew threw them without scratching the car Hana giving a cheerful cry "You know, I'm glad I got the position as your secretary." I know it doesn't suit me but, I smiled.

She sat my phone down in her lap and stretched "It was your sister." I nodded probably complaining about something Nara related. "Time for work." I said and drove back toward the office.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was outside leaning against my car as Sakura came bounding threw the gate and up to the door when she noticed me and back tracked "Sorry sir," she bowed "I forgot the schedule book and had to run back for it but, I missed my bus in the process." I shook my head "Forget it and get in."

We got into my car and she got to work telling me what was first on the list down to what was last meaning we wouldn't be in the office much today. I looked glanced at her "Did you eat?" she asked and I shook my head and she sighed "Me too."

She fiddled with something in her bag then pulled out her cell with a spider web crack over the screen. "How'd you do that?" I asked unintentionally and it did startle her but she replied "Two days ago I dropped it."

She stared up at the roof "I'd been using my friend's but," her face flamed up "I returned it to her last night since she needed it today." I looked out the window and I felt the corner of my lip tilt upward "Use mine and call my first appointment and work out a later time."

She looked at me somewhat confused but accepted my cell as I held it out to her. She called and did as I asked as I drove to the market. When I parked and turned off my car, she looked at me then the store and then raised her brow "Are you telling me you moved your appointment so I can cook you breakfast?"

I unbuckled and without replying got out. I walked around the car and waited with my hands in my pockets.

She stood "Aren't you going to reprimand me for being in my converse?" I looked at her feet then raised my brow "Do you need heels to shop for groceries?" this made her smile and it was a nice one as it showed her top teeth.

I shook my head and walked toward the store and once I heard the door shut, I locked and armed it.

* * *

As we walked up and down the aisles I watched as she grabbed fresh ingredients that didn't make her eyes grow in size from the price then she tapped her chin "This should work." She lifted the basket in her arms and smiled her normal smile.

I walked to her and looked at everything as if I didn't know what was in it then took it and walked away "Hey." She called and ran up behind me "I can carry that." I nodded "If I'm paying I need to look like a gentlemen to the cashier." She looked to the side and shrugged "Image must mean a lot to you." She grumbled and walked ahead of me.

Once everything was paid for and bagged I helped carry it to the car, put it in the trunk and got in.

I drove to my parent's place, my childhood home, swiped my card and pulled in "This is closer to our next appointment so you can make it here."

When I parked and looked at her she looked petrified "What?" as if turning to point was hard to do she seemed pale "Is this a house?" I nodded "It has bedrooms, bathrooms, a front door and a backdoor pretty much all things necessary to be a house."

I hopped out and headed to the trunk, grabbing what I needed, and began heading up to the front door. She managed to get out and follow after me as if she expected the house to swallow her whole and she'd be trapped. I thought it once after spending a week away as a kid.

I unarmed the house and unlocked the front door. This was the first time in half a year I had returned to this house. I made way through the foyer and made a left then a right another right and a left.

None of the cooks would be here till noon so it was safe. "Here." I placed the bags down and walked toward the door "Let me know when it's done also make enough for seconds." With that I left her there without another word.

**Sasori's POV**

I followed her with ease and soon found myself at the Uchiha estate watching her figure out the workings of the kitchen before she pulled off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt setting them aside as she pulled on an apron she found.

'I should just grab her now' I thought and my heart shot out of my chest as she jumped when a loud clank echoed. She scrambled to grab the pot and got back to work with a red face. 'Why did that scare me?'

I slipped away from the estate deciding it was best to wait till tomorrow like planned and just grab her then, maybe before work or lunch . . . maybe after is best. I smiled "what way shall I execute this catch?"

**Sakura's POV**

I placed the food on a plate and looked around "Now, how do I find him . . . "I walked out of the door and looked back and forth "I think I make a left up there." I followed the path and paused at another hallway "Right." I turned and came to a dead end "Okay, maybe it was left back there."

I went the other way and came to an open room decorated with photos and looked like a den of sorts "Ello?" I called out and walked further in looking for any sign of my boss "Boss man?"

I stopped, placing my hands on my hips and bit my lip "Why didn't he give me a map or something." I walked over to the window in the room and looked out to see a gazebo in a beautiful garden like area "Wow, This is a beautiful place a little lonely but, nice." Looking to the side I tilted my head and looked at picture frames of family portraits and as I looked down them the seemed to age backwards.

So I started from the closest one to see Mr. Sasuke as he is currently and I slowly made my way back toward the door watching as he entered college, graduated high school, middle school, and elementary. I looked closer at Mr. Itachi and he looked very, very, similar to me.

I looked at the second to last and as if I looked Medusa right in her optics. "Sakura?" I turned my eyes to my boss and then I shook my head wiping the look right off my face "I got lost." He nodded "I thought so." He nodded at me to follow him and I did.

When we reached the kitchen I saw the seconds he asked for placed on another plate "I can't eat all of that so you eat it." I looked down and nodded as he leaned on the counter and began eating "Don't you want a seat sir?" I asked and he shook his head "Hurry and eat we have a meeting soon remember?"

I nodded and ate the food despite the loss of appetite I had somehow under gone. How is this possible? He can't be . . . can he?

* * *

I made myself function like I wasn't mortified. Each move was timed perfectly, like I was dancing a sacred dance and each move needed to be precise.

I probably looked like I was calm but, I couldn't do more than nod as though the shock made me a mute.

When the meeting with Mr. Orochimaru ended, we got onto the elevator, and began to descend. I leaned against the wall by the buttons and snuck a peek at my boss and jumped out of my skin was looking at 'Shit.'

We stopped and the doors opened to reveal a group of people who halted as they saw my boss "Mr. Uchiha." With a bow they stepped back and the doors shut again "Why does everyone do that?" I asked before I could bite my tongue.

He raised a brow "I don't like people." This made me laugh "You wouldn't have friends if that was true." H e looked at me with a glare and if felt myself relax and the room went red with a force that sent me against the wall.

"Ouch." I rubbed my back and looked around me "What happened?" I muttered and pressed the open button but, nothing happened "Do you-" I began asking Mr. Sasuke but, he was curled into himself "Sir?!"

I quickly turned to him and reached out "Don't." he said in a panicked voice I watched his the way he was bent over and I remembered that feeling. Fear.

"We're only on the second floor and they're bound to be fixing this malfunction." I slowly reached out and touched his shoulder and it was shaking. "You're going to hyperventilate like that." I slowly knelt down and grabbed his other shoulder "Look at me."

His eyes were clenched tightly together and his breaths came in waves "You need to calm your breaths." he hit my hands away and his glare found me once more "I'm okay." I bopped him and cupped his face "I thought that a lot when I grew up, till I was 9 and was hospitalized due to passing out in school when I was shoved into the janitor's closet by bullies."

"Just look into my eyes and focus on breathing slowly. They will get us out." I reassured him as he slowly slid down and just did what I said. I began to breathe with him to help him out and soon he was calm "You know you're lucky." I began.

"You lived a good life and you have parents who love you deeply. You also get to have help with this." I released a calming breath "I had to figure it out on my own." He was still shaken and he looked away for an instant "This will," he took a breath "Sound dumb but," he looked back "can you just sing something?"

I raised my brow then I understood why "Something your mother does for you?" he gave a stiff nod and I knew it might finally calm him fully. So I thought of the song I wrote years ago when I was having a rough time and thoughts of the nameless boy had eased my troubles away.

I patted his knees to the beat in my heart "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

His eyes are darker than they were then "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, but when I woke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried."

I felt his breathing become slower more even and noticed more of what I thought I had seen that first night. He had aged well and somehow I ended up working for him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I hummed the tune as I patted his knees and a silly smile came to my face.

When he suddenly sang softly with me to the end "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away."

He had calmed completely and now we just sat there taking slow breaths never breaking eye contact.

Suddenly light poured in and talking erupted from gap as big as my arm fully extended in height. "Thank heavens." I exhale and stand "Are you guys okay?" one of the men asked and I nodded "Peachy." I looked to Mr. Sasuke and then nodded toward the door "After you."

He shook his head "Ladies first." I crossed my arms "Either you get out first or I'll make sure they close the doors behind me locking you in."

He gave me a look of surprise and irritation "Fine."

Once we were on solid ground again and they inspected us for trauma we could finally leave and this time we took the stairs.

With the remaining time he stopped at a store and made me wait in the car before he came back out and finally drove us to the next destination.

Luckily the next meeting took place at a restaurant with his parents. "Should I sit in on this one?" I asked him as we were outside and he nodded and walked in before me before he stopped and looked at me "Phone." I raise my brow "It's broken." He shook his head and held out his hand "Give it."

"No." he shook his hand "Now." I reached into my pocket and slapped it in his hand "Happy." I said and he nodded then continued onward 'Such a kid.' **You like him. ** I looked around with my eyes as I followed after my boss.

'Not now me, I'm working.' A faint giggle echoed **'whatever you say boss lover.'** I shook my head 'I will end you one day inner.'

When I looked at where we were I realized we were head to a booth in the back "What a swanky place." I mumbled before we reached the area in which his parents were seated.

"Mother, Father." We both bowed before he grabbed me and made me sit down so I scooted over making room and he sat. "I see Miss Haruno has broken the record." Mr. Uchiha commented before taking a sip of his beverage and I could feel Mrs. Uchiha staring holes into me.

I didn't lower my head but neither did I meet their eyes. Only way I would is if they spoke to me directly.

The meeting progressed like normal ones except my boss bought me lunch for the first time since I began working here almost three months ago. He didn't say much about it and just acted like he didn't notice it, so I did the same and pretended it wasn't weird as hell.

Looking at my watch as they talked about which areas are perfect, which needed to be worked on and what areas would be completely altered. 'Geez, they own something in everything.' I wanted to yawn but, that disrespectful so I grabbed the schedule and began marking down all the meetings we attended so far and estimated the time we'd need to leave in order to reach his next appointment with the Inuzuka veterinarian hospital.

I tried to think if I ever went to there or if that last name belonged to somebody I knew. 'Inu-Zu-Ka . . . why can't I remember?'

I looked to my right to tell boss man we needed to get ready to leave but, he was gone. "Uh, Boss?" I blinked a few times unsure what happened "He excused himself for a moment." I looked at his parents "Oh, sorry." I slowly placed my things back in my bag and waited.

"So, what did you do to my son that has him being civil?" I looked up at Mrs. Uchiha "Nothing madam." She raised her thin black eye brow and pursed her lips "No need to be modest Miss Haruno I was once 21 myself."

My mouth dropped and I was insulted at her insinuation "Yes, you were, but I still have more self respect than other women do at this age." I stood and scooted out before stopping and pulled out the rest of my money and slammed it down.

"Thank you for the meal," I stood tall "Not that it's any of your business madam, but I'm a virgin."

I turned and walked out before I punched someone.

Once I was outside I scream out in frustration "I swear! She makes me want to quit." I kicked the wall "But, I feel that'd only make her happy." I muttered more and began to pace for a good minute before I was pulled by my arm "Hey!" I shouted.

I looked up to see Mr. Sasuke "Glare any harder and flames will come out." I pulled my arm away and rolled my arms "I don't know what's up with her but, she hates me." He smiled "My mom hates all girls who get close to me. Well, unless she picked them." he gave a shrug "Let's finish today and I'll let you leave at lunch tomorrow."

I looked at him shock "Seriously?" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes then shrugged "If you forget what my mother said then yes." I gave a small squeal and jumped up and down "You can count on me."

I ran toward the car "I'm doing it for me not you." He called and I nodded "Yes, sir!"

**A.N: As always, leave a review if you want and see you next time for another edition of The Amazing Secretary Sakura. Bye!**


	6. Wake up call doll

**A.N: Welcome back for the 6th chapter of The E.S.S which I had fun writing now, let's quickly answer some reviews. =3**

**MM9223: Her name is Midnight and I'm glad you liked it.**

**KHA21597: Thank you for your reviews and yeah, I always made her the nice parent so I twisted things for this story and good guess. **

**Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. =)**

**Sakura's POV **

I woke up to a noise that startled me and frantically looked for the source to find it coming from my bag "My phone is broken." I yawned as I hurried over to the bag and dug out a cell phone that beamed at me "Where in the hell did this come from?"

I blinked as the screen when blank and stopped ringing I looked around and in the predawn darkness and my half awake state I thought I saw someone standing in the corner of my room and the phone's bright light blinded me as it beamed to life ringing again.

So I swiped my finger along the screen and brought it to my ear "Hello?" I asked with a yawn "Miss Haruno, are you dressed?" I pulled the phone from my face and looked at the screen to see a picture of Sasuke on it and his name written by it I quickly pulled it back "No, it's barley 5," I let out another yawn "I don't have to be up for another 30 minutes."

A knock echoed through the apartment and phone "Let me in." I dropped the phone and stared at it when another knock sounded making me jump to my feet and run to the door throwing it open.

There stood my boss in PJs "What are you doing here?" he lowered the phone by his ear and yawned, tossing a bag at me and walked in. "Hey! No seriously sir, what are you doing here and at 5 in the morning at that?"

He looked at me "I wanted to confirm something." I frowned "Confirm it in your own home." He just walked straight into I dropped that bag and grabbed his shirt and pulled "You aren't my boss for another 27 minutes don't make me treat you like an intruder." I warned him louder than intended as he kicked off his slippers.

"If you keep yelling you're going to wake up the whole floor." He stepped forward stretching his shirt out dragging my forward a little so I tugged again "Why are you being so stubborn!" I growled placing my feet on the ledge of the floor that separated the living room and the walkway.

"Same to you." He chided as he turned to grab his shirt "Let go!" he tugged "No, get out!" we bickered like this for a good five minutes when he pulled hard "Shit!" I cursed and shot forward like a wrecking ball and collided into him sending us both down.

"Ow," I rubbed my face that had collided with his chest "Why are you acting like this?" I groaned to him and instead of answering me he held up his hand "Morning." I blinked at him then looked to the side to see Ino with a tennis racket in hand and Sai with a bat.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like." I held up my hands "I was trying to get him to leave." They looked at me to him then between us so I looked with them and was on my feet faster that the legendary flash "I'm not even going to try explaining this cause remembering gives me a headache."

I walked away from them and straight to my room where I crawled into bed and tried to sleep the last 10 minutes away.

I heard walking and rubbed my temples as I buried my face into my pillow "Go away." Silence filled the room and I smiled slightly my body falling limp and sleep was pulling me into her sweet embrace.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "No . . ." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up and stretched before stomping over to the door slamming it. I jumped twice gave a good shake and walked into my shower letting the water calm me.

"Remember you get to leave at lunch time and then since the boys will be back we can go out to eat then I'll have Sai and Ino meet us for drinks."

In a matter of moments I was bathed, dry, clothed and ready.

Walking into the kitchen I saw all three of them sitting at the table drinking coffee and it seemed like they were reminiscing. I opened the fridge and then I smiled 'I can actually make breakfast!' I began gathering the ingredients got to work.

* * *

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and the screen showed a reporter and the paparazzi at the airport "-ey just arrived and are making their way out now." She ran over to them and quickly approached the new lead singer, Jugo, "Excuse me Jugo, How is it being back in Konoha for the first time in two years?"

He looked into the camera and waved into it and I smiled as he walked away "Not much but, a wave from the leader so how about the bassist and guitarist, Sakon and Ukon," she walked to them and they swiped the mic from her hands and pointed to the camcorder's screen "Tonight, P.D., at the place we parted," Sakon said "We'll be there waiting and bring those roommates you love so much" Ukon ended and they handed the mic back laughing as the other three walked past with no words.

I leaned back and ate my food "What's with the smile?" Ino asked and shrugged "She's a Sound5 fan so maybe that's why." Sai interjected as he took a seat by me "You two need to be ready because we're going out tonight."

I looked at my watch and then at my boss who was walking out of my room "Hey! That's an invasion of property." I stated and he nodded "Just went to find this." He held up a phone that I recognized as the one from my bag "Is that yours?" I asked him and he shook his head and sat my bag down "It's yours, let's go."

"What is his deal anyways?" I glared as he walked away and then I looked at Sai and Ino "When did he change?" they shrugged "Just curious, um, do you guys know him on a personal level? They both nod again "We attended High School together."

I looked at them "You guys are like twins." They looked at each other and smiled "Best friends is the appropriate term." I shook my head and stood "I'll be back early today, so be ready to go." I collected my belongings and pulled on my shoes I left tossed by the door.

I caught up to Mr. Sasuke and hurried to get us out of the building.

"Today is the day we have to meet with Itachi and a few other suits where again?" I looked at him then in the schedule book giving him the address written on the time slot. Today felt like it might be long for a short day.

* * *

I scream as I fell faster and faster toward the ground my heart racing as the ride slowed. I giggled at Hinata's face as she was clutching her chest "Why did we let you guys talk us into this?" Karin gasped from beside me as we were freed from the safety harnesses.

"They have a meeting at an amusement park and tell us we can just hang out till they're done so, yeah, we're getting on the rides." I dragged them off toward the large one with hanging seats "I'm sorry you guys, I just," looking at my feet I glanced at them, "I've never been to an amusement park before only ever seen one from far away."

They looked at each other than looped arms with me "Let's ride this one than we're going to take a break to eat and use the lady's room." Karin said as we got closer to the front of the line.

I was so excited as I waited for the ride to end and for our turn to get on when a Sound5 song played and I turned to see Karin pulling her phone to her face "Yeah Suigetsu?" she nodded and then looked around before a smile came to her face then Hinata's phone sounded and she pulled it out to read a message and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Sakura business calls." Karin said with an apologetic look and Hinata nodded "Same here I'm sorry Sakura." I looked at them slightly disappointed "It is fine, Business calls. Have a good day." They gave me a hug and exited the line leaving me there "Pinkie you just going to hold up the line?" I heard behind me and I looked at the man holding the gate open and although I was irritated with the pinkie comment I pushed it aside.

I hurried in and found a seat on the outside and fastened the belt in place and I waited when it began to move and excitement built up as I closed my eyes and extended my arms as we got higher and higher.

I opened my eyes and took in the sky thanking the heavens for giving me this once in a life time chance. This feeling was amazing.

When it ended and I walked into the crowd, I checked my phone but found no missed calls or messages which made me smile more "He can not need me all he wants today," I looked up and took in the large Ferris Wheel "Cause I'm going on that."

I stuffed my cell into my pocket and ran forward to where the line was and began the wait singing along to Fool for Love and dancing a little ways when it was my turn "2?" she asked and I shook my head "Yeah." I looked back to see my boss.

I didn't even have time to speak as he ushered me forward and into the green gondola numbered 13 and we were closed in and moving already "When did you here?" I asked as I check the phone once again and he shrugged "Not long just long enough to watch you make a fool out of yourself to that song."

I looked away and out at the ground as it got further and further away then closer once more as it circled around and around and I enjoyed the silence provided almost allowing me to forget he was there as the Ferris Wheel slowed to let those below off and we got closer to the top with each passing moment and there we were, frozen in the air, a top the Ferris Wheel.

"You're that little girl." My heart plummeted faster than the speed of light as I slowly looked over at him "What little girl?" asked calmly and he pulled something from his coat and held it out to me.

It was a laminated newspaper article and in big print read "Uchiha's youngest heir found" I skim through it and then at the pictures of him and me as children then apart with our parents. I handed it back to him and waited as we almost reached the bottom.

"Did you know?" he probed and I shook my head "Not till yesterday," We came to the bottom and I stood "When I say the picture of you in that backroom I wound up in while searching for you." I stepped off and weaved through the crowds of people and walked straight into a haunted house hoping I lost him.

"Why are you running?" he called out and speed up and hid around a prop watching him walk past me before I stepped out again "What made you realize it was me?" I called out to him and he stopped and looked back at me "I have this random dream where I am hole with a little girl with large green eyes and pink hair,"

He met my eyes "I asked my brother why I dreamt of this and he handed me the article telling me this is when I came to hate pink and my claustrophobia began." I looked behind me as I heard movement "When he put out the ad for a new secretary he went down the list of each applicant and then there was you."

He walked closer "Don't get me wrong, you were picked from a list of 10 by each person who sat in and listened to you apply and not because he knew it was you. He told me what I needed to know but," I cut him off "You had to see for yourself and that's what led you to my apartment this morning."

I walked past him and further in "You know, it's just about lunch time." I stated and paused for a moment and he ran into me "Why'd you stop?" I looked at him "Do you still hate pink?"

This threw him for a moment "I don't like it, don't think I can change that, but I don't hate it." I nodded and walked again "I'm only going to tell you this once Mr. Uchiha," we neared the end of the jumping attractions and their childish scare tactics "That little boy who saved me and risked his safety to help me I love him."

The light at the end illuminated our faces and his was red "What?" he asked and I smiled exiting the attraction "Sakura wait!" he shouted as he ran after me "What, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he placed his hands on my shoulders looking me in the eyes "You love me?"

I couldn't help it as the giggles and laughter came out "No, I love the boy from my memories not the man who became my boss." He stared wide eyed at me "Then you don't like me?" I eased my laughter for the sake of my sides.

"I like you," I looked at my watch "as a friend and now that we're not boss and secretary for the remainder of this day, I am taking my leave." I waved at him and rushed away before I let my face turn red 'Idiot.'

I walked toward the exit when a doll caught my attention. It had short pink hair and wore pants and a t-shirt 'Cute.' I walked toward it as it spun and danced slightly and as I stood in front of the doll, it fell.

I knelt and picked her up, she fit neatly in my palm, I looked at her and dropped it 'Why does it look like me?" It got up and ran away **'This is some horror film shit' **that inner voice said and I agreed before continuing toward the building that held the exit.

I felt a little shaken by it when little girls stood in my way "What a pretty doll!" She gasped and pointed beside me and I looked down to see another pink haired doll wearing the Konoha middle school uniform **'Oh hell no!'** I dashed around her and pretty much ran to the building and straight to the large windows in front of me where I paused to take a breath.

"I am seeing things, breathe in and out." I coaxed myself into calming down and gave myself a good shake before standing straight and nodding when a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped grabbing the arm and twisting it as I came face to face with the young receptionist on this floor and I let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she shook her head and smiled "It was my bad I should've called out to you." She lifted her other hand that held a wrapped box and on it rested a white rose "A young man told me this was a gift for you."

I accepted it from her and nodded "Thank you but, may I ask who he was?" she shrugged "He didn't say his name just that you were close and it was important that you received this." I nodded and looked around at everyone on this floor but I knew none of the face and the receptionist retreated leaving me there.

I picked up the rose and wince as I dropped it and stared at the single thorn on the stem colored crimson "Ow." I pulled my finger t my lips and sucked on it before opening the box.

I dropped it and backed into the wall before running away to the elevator where I nearly broke the button trying to get it to hurry up thankfully it was opening already and I froze as a young man with blond hair and blue eyes walked out holding another doll.

I backed away my heart hammering in my chest "Hey, Miss you look like this doll, un." I turned and ran for the stairs "What is going on?!"

My perfect day has become some sick joke to someone. I only had four flights to go when I stopped and stared at doll dressed in my exact outfit down to the barrette in my hair and the jewelry I wore.

I reached to the door next to me and yanked it open to see a red hair man holding a white rose "Do you feel it yet?" I looked up at his face and he was smiling with wide brown eyes looking not at me but like they looked through me "Maybe I didn't use enough." He muttered.

Stepping forward I stepped back till I bumped into the railing my breathing speeding up as my knees became numb "Tell me, can you still stand properly? Can you count to 10 on your fingers? I need to know." I took a sluggish step toward the steps refusing to turn my back to him.

"Do you like my dolls? Aren't they spitting images? Took me hours to finish them all." He stepped closer to me "Stay away from me!" his reached out and, as I took a step back, he grasped my shoulders tightly "What kind of doll can I make with you?"

I swung up slamming my palm into his nose and he shoved me away and grabbed his face. I soon realized I was headed down the stairs. I missed every step on that section to have the air knocked from my lungs as I slammed into the wall and slid down to my butt as gravity pulled my side ways.

My body wouldn't respond as I hit the steps and slid down them. 'Why can't I move?'

I was looking up at the door on this flight willing my body to move and get me farther away from this man before sleep consumed me. 'He's going to kill me.' **'Or worse.' **"Someone please, please use the stairs." I cried out as my vision became dark and I felt hands grab me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the scattered papers on my desk as I stared at my cell phone with a scowl. I had attempted to contact Sakura multiple times to ask where she had filed my damn contract with the Hyuga so I could go over a paper for tomorrow and yet she doesn't answer.

"Why do you have cell if you aren't going to answer it?" I grumbled as I tossed my phone down and looked at the buildings outside. I can find them, I don't need the help.

Standing I walked out and to her desk and a bright orange post it read in black marker "What you need is marked in orange, second drawer on the side of my writing hand." I looked down and sat in her seat "She is short."

I pondered if she was right handed or left handed then frowned "Brat, she writes with both hands." I reached to the left hand side and pulled the drawer open to see another orange note "Bad guess! XP" I closed it and pulled on the right, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell." I pulled my hand back to see an orange folded square fall from the handle "She made this harder than it needed to be." I unfolded the note to read "Ye who need access to the files within, tall or short is a matter of perception. To receive the key my throne must become yours."

"Why couldn't she say the keys are in the top drawer not hide it where I must find it." I leaned back in her chair "'Tall or short is a matter of perception' 'My throne must become yours'" I looked across the way then sighed "This girl."

I reached down and grabbed the seat adjusting lever where I felt the key tapped to the handle and I smiled before unlocking the drawer and opening it to see the orange post it on the file I needed "The prize for the winner!" the final note said.

The sound of my cell ringing drew my attention as I hurried to it picking it up "Did you really have to make a game out of that?" I scolded "Um, Sasuke? This is Ino." I pulled the phone away and read the caller Id "Oh, sorry I thought you were Sakura."

"I was calling to see if you kept her over time." I raised my brow "No, I let her leave at lunch today." I heard murmuring on the other end when the voice changed "Sasuke, it's Jugo, where were you guys before lunch?"

I looked at the phone "Jugo? Long time no see and we were at the amusement park, for business matters and at lunch time exactly she left." Some more talking flashed about so I sat the file down and fingered through some of the papers then I asked "Have you called her cell? Or at least gotten through to it?"

A mass of she won't answer came at me and I frowned "Let me check her location." Suddenly Ino was back on the phone "You can GPS her phone?! Did you bug her cell?" I took a deep breath "Ino you are still annoying even now and it pisses me off shut up."

Silence. I put the call on speaker and went to the app on my phone "Besides I bought her the phone of course I can track it." I opened it up and it updated showing me alone so I zoomed out and there was the picture of Sakura I took where she was glaring at me.

"It says she's; hold up, that's the amusement park." I zoomed in "Got it." I heard Ino say then the call ended leaving me to look at the marker "Why is she still there . . . they're closing right now."

I called her once more and still no answer "What is she doing?"

My cell rang and it was Neji so I answered and took a seat "What's up?"

**Sasori's POV**

"What a peaceful expression." I said as I added the gloss to her lips and then put it aside. I adjusted her hair and made sure to smooth out the dress as a knock sounded and I patted her hand "Our guest have arrived."

I hurried to the door and opened it to see Kakashi, Asuma and Mikoto "Come in, come in. We were just about to have tea." I led them to the table and stood beside her where they all sat "Is she dead?" Mikoto asked almost in a hushed voice.

"No, just a mild sedative to keep her asleep so I could dress her up, I hate things that fight back." I scowled at the sleeping girl "I assume she did that to you then." Kakashi said and I nodded knowing my nose was swollen and purple.

Each of us grabbed a mask from the table and pulled it on as I pulled out a syringe "Now to wake my little doll." Wiping her arm to sanitize it I injected the small dose of adrenaline into her and her eyes shot open and she began to thrash so hard she was cutting herself with the cuffs.

I grabbed her face and she stilled, staring at me wide eyed when she yanked her head back and I leaned closer "Be good." Suddenly she shot forward and hit me in the nose again "Fuck!" I held my face and before I could strangle the little wretch Mikoto spoke "Enough," she stood "I didn't hire you to kill her just to kidnap her for me."

Those large green eyes turned and glared straight ahead "Why are you even wearing that mask? I know it's you, Mrs. Uchiha." She lowered the mask and tilted her head, black hair pooling over her shoulder and onto the table.

"What gave it away?" she asked and I watched the little pinkette smirk "That look in your eyes. Only two other people have ever looked at me like that and they're my parents."

Mikoto walked forward "Listen little girl, all you had to do was quit! You're a burden and a health hazard to my son." I tilt my head as we watch them interact "Ha! If I'm such a health hazard to him why hasn't he made one of you fire me? Also why does he demand I go to his home, wake him and cook for him?"

Mikoto scowled "My son is just trying to tire you out and make you quit." Sakura smiled as if she was playing poker and held the winning hand "So that's why he made me put off a meeting and had cook breakfast for us," she looked triumphant "In your house."

I felt that burn and tried so hard and to laugh and Mikoto's facial expression 'Maybe I'll let her go since she seems to be able to hold her own against the mother of the Secretary Slayer.' Mikoto slammed her hands on the table "Lock her away in the basement! No food and no water till she quits or Itachi fires her."

Mikoto stormed past us and out of the room "Kid, all you had to do was quit." Kakashi said and she nodded "You're the guy who helped me correct? And he's the passenger." I looked at them look at each other before pulling off the masks "What gave it away?" Asuma asked and she smiled "You seem of cigarettes and I remember his voice."

I walked closer "You know I have to do as she says," and she nodded "Sorry." I was actually liking the spunky chick "You all may do as she says but, I cannot because I never wave a white flag once I start a war with someone."

She began to giggle "I wasn't nickname the Pink Death for shits and giggles." She looked at me "Game on." I was surprised as she didn't run as I undid the cuffs and made her stand. "You know, when they find me I won't mention you guys."

I looked at Asuma then Kakashi "Why, we helped her?" she smiled "You're older and more than likely have children who'll miss you if you were thrown in jail." Without another word I led her to the basement door and in where I chained her up and walked away almost feeling guilty.

As I reached the top stairs I noticed Kakashi on his phone and then he hung up "We have to go." He said and walked toward the door "It seems someone was kidnapped in a stair rail this afternoon and they found her cell phone and the broken off heel to her red pumps."

I looked to the table where Sakura's high heels sat and the right shoe had no heel "Minor details." He shook his head "My job just got harder." They left and I sat down "How long do you think she'll last?" I looked at the row of Sakura dolls each staring back with a smile.

**A.N: I had to much fun writing this chapter =3 If you want to let me know your thoughts and till next chapter fair winds.**


	7. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

**A.N.: Welcome to The E.S.S and I want to thank the following people: Kiwi-chann, KHautumn21597, and MuffinMan9223 I'm happy you each reviewed and to those who are reading this and are following and have favorite it I also thank you. I apologize if I move to fast with my stories but, I can't stand writing anything that takes forever to get to the point.**

**On with The E.S.S chapter 7!**

**Sakura's POV**

The only time I was allowed to out of the basement was to use the restroom before I was taken back and left alone. I felt the emptiness in my stomach, from not eating lunch or dinner yesterday, and it was a dull burn that seemed only to get worse as time passed on.

I had counted every brick in here twice, wondered what my friends were up to, and pondered if they notified my parents and how my parents played that off.

Thinking of them reminded me of each day I had to beg for food, was hit, locked in the closet, basement, shed, and crawl space. They made me walk home everyday be there sunshine or rain storm; Snow days and foggy ones too.

"This is nothing compared to what I've been through." I said to myself as I remembered what high school was like and all the trouble I as involved in, all the pain I endured.

This is nothing.

No matter the pain or the dryness of my throat I refuse to tell her what she wants to hear.

**Sasuke's POV**

It has been three days since Sakura went missing and I'm just staring into my schedule book reading over the meetings schedule weeks in advance and all the notes written next to them about the files and papers needed that I had found already done on files in her computer.

I turned on the news and saw traffic reports 'I have a meeting in 30 minutes' I stood and grabbed what I needed and walked out of my office. I saw Karin in was the only one at her desk meaning Suigetsu was still here so I gave her a small nod and went to the elevator and waited for it to come.

I leaned onto my heels and bounced a little then stopped and stood straight the elevator doors opened and I walked in pressing 1 and waited in my normal spot on the 10th floor the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal some of the workers "Oh sir." They bowed and stepped away letting the doors close 'why do they do that?'

I looked to the panel where she normally stood and just leaned back till it stopped again on the 6th floor and more people repeated what happened on the 10th floor but I stopped the door "You may come in." I went back to my spot as they entered awkwardly.

This made the room around me smaller and I felt my breathing slowly begin to pick up 'You're going to hyperventilate if you keep doing that.' I closed my eyes as the elevator stopped again and a few more people joined.

I began to pat my leg as we reached the first floor and they all filed out before me. I continued the steady beat as I made my way outside and took in a deep breath of air. My car pulled up and the valet got out "Mr. Uchiha."

I walked around, got in, and set my things in the back before pausing and putting them in the front seat. I headed to my next appointment. 'You know you're lucky.' I turned on the radio hoping to drown out the whispers of her voice.

**Mikoto's POV**

I looked at the stubborn girl chained in place and humming a stupid tune "Will you stop that annoying humming!" I shouted and she smiled "Okay, no more humming," she cleared her throat and began patting her legs.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshin-" Smartass "No singing!"

She didn't stop and kept singing that song with those green eyes trained on me with every move I made. "You can't break this one in Mikoto; compared to the way my dolls made her freak the first time, you are like a puppy." I looked at Sasori "I don't know how she can last without eating this long."

He looked concerned "She can eat once she quits but, till then she can starve." I felt him look at me "You know madam it isn't me who is killing her. It's you." I couldn't ignore her shouting the song so loud the neighbors might here.

"Silence!" I yell, stand and walk in front of her "Why don't you understand that?" I grab her face and pull it to me "I wouldn't get that close madam." Sasori warned "Shut up." I told him when she smiled and spat at me and I scream "Why you little!" I grabbed her neck and tightened my grip. She didn't fight it, but instead wrapped her arms around me and pulled my hair with one hand and clawed into me with the other.

Sasori had to pull us apart and dragged me up stairs "You are a lady, don't act like the monster you are." He warned me as I babied my wounds "I'm leaving." I walked away and paused "I will be back tomorrow."

I left the house, fixed my hair, and when I got in the car the leather seat burnt way more against the cuts.

I went home and saw my son's car parked in the front and before I got out, I pulled on my jacket, wincing as I realized she scratched me as we were pulled apart. "If this scars I will kill her."

I got out and enter my home and headed to my room and summoned a maid to help me bandage my wounds. Once they were covered I sent her away and let my hair down as I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling "I'm not a bad person . . . I'm doing what is best for my baby. 'My frail little boy.' I closed my eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Brother!" I called to him as he got out of his car "Sasuke?" I hurried to him and cleared my throat "I didn't bother mother since she fell asleep so, do you have the spare key to the town house?" my brother raised his brow "I do, but why do you need it?"

I shrugged "Mom doesn't know but, I'm looking for that old music box grandmother gave to me it has something important inside it." My brother smirked "Call me childish and I will tell mom." Itachi chuckled "Oh no, mom's going to spank me."

I frowned "Seriously though." I held out my hand and he handed it to me "While you're there I left Shisui's game there and he's nagging that I haven't returned it in years." I nodded and jogged away "I'll grab it."

I got in my car and drove away. Halfway to the house as I was waiting at a red light when a voice rang out I knew "Here with us is Sound5's only female member, Tayuya." She cleared her throat "Hello everyone, this next song is one written by our good friend who has gone missing and if she were here she'd kill me, but this is the bonus track on our new CD with her singing it."

She gave a soft laugh "I pray she hears this and finds the will to come home." "That was Tayuya and here is Dressin' Up the bonus song off their new CD Memories."

The song began right before the light changed and I found myself tapping my fingers to the beat despite the lyrics making my face warm as my mind made the horrible decision to play dress up with my Secretary whose voice poured through the speakers.

I turned on the right street and scanned for a place to park before I pulled in a house down and listened to the end before getting out and cleared my throat "That never happened."

I grabbed my keys and walked to the house and up the steps. I unlocked it and headed straight in and up the steps to the room with the attic door and began searching endlessly through boxes after box when I found the game Itachi mention.

I searched the last few boxes but saw no sign of the music box "Maybe it's in the boxes in the basement." I stuffed the game in my bag and my mind flashed an image from earlier across my mind and I shook my head "I hate being a man sometimes."

Hurrying down stairs I noticed a very distinct smells of plastic and tea. I slowly walked down stairs and pondered why I didn't smell them in them right away since they were so strong.

I peeked into the kitchen to see no one there except dolls and a tea pot. When I say dolls I mean dolls.

They were everywhere "What in the world is this?" I walked in and looked at each one and each one seemed too real as they stared back. "Did mom get a new hobby?" I turned around and looked at a shelf filled with pink haired dolls.

I walked over to them and beyond the glass each was posed as if mocking a picture. I opened the door and leaned closer to look at the one lying on a mini staircase, her hand extended toward the door, expression distraught and large green eyes pled for help "Sakura."

My stomach turned as I looked below to see the bottom was set up with one dressed in a fluffy dress, barefoot head hanging down and little chains at her wrists "Enjoying the view?" I stood up and looked at a man I had seen once before on the news.

"How did you get in here?!" I questioned and he leaned against the door frame "I wonder how." He said before walking over to the stove "Seems I can't enjoy my tea now." I reached back and grabbed the first thing I touch "Either exit my home or I will be forced to harm you and call the authorities."

He turned to look at me "You're going to harm me?" I nodded "Bring it." He said and my arm shot forward slinging the object across the room at him before it slammed into the stove and splattered everywhere.

I ran the opposite direction he darted as flames shot up "Shit!" I cursed "My babies!" The man ran to his dolls and began scooping them up the only thing I could think was to put out the spreading fire as I ran over to where it was last time I was here.

I reached behind one of the tall display case that was in the way of the wall that popped open "Dumb thing move!" I shoved it with my shoulder and it fell away letting me hit the wall piece and it popped open.

"Bingo!" I reached in and grabbed the extinguisher before pulling the pin and aiming it at the wall of ragging fire I began to spray at it as I looked over to see the man fighting to move the large shelf I had shoved down "What are you doing!" I yelled as he struggled to get it up.

"She's down there!" he barked at me as his grip slipped and he fell backwards "Help me!" he begged and I dropped the extinguisher and I grabbed the other side and we dragged it just out of the way but, at this point the flames consumed the room "Here's the key." The man said as he handed it to me before jumping over for the extinguisher.

"Who's down there?" I asked as he sprayed near his dolls "Just go Uchiha runt!" he yelled as a loud pop rang out like metal being hit the fresh air rushed in and the flames began burning like wild fire.

All I wanted was the stupid music box!

**Mikoto's POV**

I could hear a guitar playing "It's been a long time since he picked up that silly thing." I mumbled before standing and headed down stair and out back where my son was sitting on the grass strumming his acoustic guitar before it got quiet and then, after some adjusting, he began again.

I leaned against a beam and listened as he began to sing "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are grey." I went ridged as he softly sang it, the very song Sakura kept repeating "Sasuke!" I shouted and he jumped, the song halting as fast as it began.

"Oh, Mom, you're back." He turned and looked at me a red tint to his cheeks "Sweetie, If I may ask, where did you learn that song?" standing he rubbed the back of his head "A friend." I walked to him and smiled "Who?"

His eyes, I'd seen since he was just a baby in my arms, filled with what looked like sorrow but, also a warm happy feeling "Sakura."

I frowned "I hear they still haven't found her," I watched him nod "My son, has your work suffered at all?" he shook his head "No, it hasn't suffered. I mean it's all thanks to her but, I never expected that I'd grow accustom to having her help or just the company."

I smiled "May they find her soon." I hugged my little confused boy "But, at least you won't have to see pink . . . I know how you hate it." I felt him tense.

"Mom," he pushed me back a ways "I want to be honest with you." I ignored to the best of my abilities the pain in my arm "Yes?" he sighed and placed a hand behind his head and the other in his pocket "I don't hate it."

I looked at him as if he'd grown a third head "Are you-" my phone rang and I paused to answer it "Hello this is-" "I know who it is Mrs. Uchiha." I blinked "Detective?" Kakashi cleared his throat "Seems your little nuisance is on the loose."

"She what?" I heard him chuckle "Little Sakura pick locked her cuffs." I clenched the phone "How?" I turned away from Sasuke "Somehow she got a hold of bobby pins." I instinctively reached up and touched my hair "Clever girl." I whispered "Clever enough to get Sasori with his own paralysis serum."

"I was there no less than twenty minutes ago so she can't be far." Kakashi laughed "It was nice doing business with you Mrs. Uchiha." "Wait, What?" I asked "Mom, what's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not now Sasuke." I looked at the cell phone saying call ended. "What was that about?" I looked back at my son "Just a business call." I walked into the house and back toward the front of the house and stepped on something "What have I told Sasuke about leaving things around the house!"

I picked up the object and looked at before I dropped it and looked around. I heard a noise and quickly picked up the doll and entered the dining room and there, standing on the table, was another one.

I grabbed it and turned as the door leading into the kitchen shut and I ran in there to see another on the stove dressed like a chef. "Sakura?" I called out and through the glass door out of the corner of my eye I say a flash of pink.

I walked out and listened "This way." Her voice called and I glared as I rushed after her "I'm calling the police!" I yelled "And tell them what?" she said with a laugh "The girl you kidnapped, chained up and starved is tormenting you?"

I turned unsure which way she went when I heard humming from my personal den. After I entered and looked everywhere, everything seemed untouched except a doll that sat on the couch and emitted the humming noise "Where are you!?" I yelled and waited for a reply but, none came.

"Where are you Sakura Haruno!"

I opened my eyes and shot up, breathing heavily, as the sound of that song echoed in my head. I looked around to see I was in bed and it was a darker than a moment ago.

"Just a dream." I stood and walked onto my balcony and there, on the grass, sat the guitar but, Sasuke was gone. My cell vibrated startling me as I picked it up to see it was Kakashi's company phone "Hello?" I answered "Mikoto? It's me Obito; I'm calling you to inform you that someone set your town house on fire."

"What?" the sound of police sirens and other various sirens were in the background "I was dispatched on a noise complaint but when I got here the whole house was engulfed in flames." I frowned "May I ask why you're calling from this number?"

I heard him sigh "This is my partner's phone and I left mine in the car so, I borrowed it." I listened as he took a deep breath when shouting sounded don't far from him "Mikoto, was anyone using the town house?" my heart felt like it stopped even though it was pounding in my ears "No, why?"

"They just found a body." I brought my nail to my mouth "Who?" he didn't reply right away and my heart hammered harder "From the ring on his finger and the doll melted to his hand it's safe to assume he was a criminal known for kidnapping people and making them into puppets a class S criminal from Suna."

Someone yelled and I heard him say Itachi's name. Itachi sounded hysterical "Obito! Obito what is going on?" I heard the phone hit the ground Itachi's voice loud, strained, and clear "Sasuke's in there!"

**A.N.: To fast? I hope you liked it =3 Review if you want and I feel I took to long to post a new chapter but, I blame Lost Girl, a story I'll post up a little later, I wanted to draw Sakura like someone stranded on an island but it became she was born there and now I have a pictures drawn (The poses are borrowed from Kate Fox's pose studies and Luminous Eve.) but enough of that have an amazing day, evening and night. Bye.**


	8. It's My Job

**A.N.: Hi everyone, Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I got carried away reading Insurgent and typing one of my books up when I remember I hadn't posted yet. Welcome to The E.S.S chapter 8 I apologize in advance if the chapter is slow.**

**KHA21597: I'm glad you loved it and as Sakura has said, "Women have to be strong in order to survive!"**

**MM9223: Really? Thanks :)**

**S+K=3:Thank you for the review and I'm glad the pace is good to you since I think it's going to fast sometime but I get bored typing slow moments.**

**Let's get on with this chapter **

**Sakura's POV**

**'What is that smell? Hey! Wake up!' **my eyes slowly opened as I registered what was so odd about the basement. "Sasuke?" I muttered as the burning in my stomach came in a wave making me curl in on myself before I could open my eyes and I had to blink several times to see a key laying just a little ways from me.

I looked back up at the form lying there and sure enough I wasn't hallucinating. "Sasuke? Mr. Uchiha, wake up!" I stood but, the chains yanked at my wrists. I began to cough as I smelt the air and looked to the stairs as smoke billowed in "Hey!" I yelled to the best of my abilities.

I knelt and leaned forward for the key that I could manage to touch with my nose. The cold metal made me want to sneeze as I pulled it closer to my mouth and grabbed it with my teeth. I sat down and dropped it into my hands as I began fitting it into my cuff and with a twist the cuff fell away.

'Thank you!' I undid the other and hurried over to Sasuke "Hey, wake up." I shook him and his eyes slowly opened then grew big "Sakura?" I nodded and stood as I ran over to the door way my eyes watering as smoke filled the air with the sound of sirens and screams.

I couldn't see much other than the outlines of the burning items that were once furniture. The heat began to singe my arm hairs so I hurried back down and Sasuke was now sitting up holding the back of his head "Do you have anything like a sledge hammer down here?"

The adrenalin pushed aside the hunger and dehydration as he pointed toward the pile of boxes I had become roommates with and I hurried over and dug through a few when I knocked some aside and finally saw the objects I needed as I looked up and saw the smoke filling up the room .

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I went to the wall closest to where I was held since I could hear the water running through the walls during my stay here "Right now isn't the time Boss." I lifted the sledge hammer and slammed it into the wall, hard.

"What are you doing to the wall?!" he just about scream as I slammed into the wall again "In case you haven't noticed, The house is on fire!" I yelled back as I dropped the sledge hammer and began pulling the wall away from the pipes.

I didn't even look at him as I grabbed the ax beside me and slammed it into the pipe with a victory cry as water rushed into the room I grabbed a handful and just drank it "Why did you do that?" he asked and I looked back at him "Do you want all that hair to just burn off and be left with horrid scars?"

He looked shocked "Just get over here!" I yelled at him as the cold water washed over me and began to pool around our feet.

I made sure every inch was covered in water before I returned to the boxes and grabbed some of the clothes in there and began to soak them as well "Sasuke, get under that water of so help me I will hold you under it."

He hurried over to it listened to me before I stubbed my tow on something in the water "Son of a Snarfblat!" I reached down and picked up a box that must've fallen out of the boxes from earlier and in the water somehow made it over here before it was snatched from my hand and Sasuke was shoving it into his bag.

"I'm wet, now what?" I knew it wasn't the time but I laughed for a second before handing him the wet cloth "But this over your head and this is to be tied around your face."

He did as I said and soon we were drenched from head to toe "Follow me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs "Run."

**Mikoto's POV**

I was screaming and shouting as I was held off by the officers "Mrs. Uchiha, please calm down." One said "The firefighters cleared the house and no one else was inside." I was crying out "My baby!" when the thought hit me as I grabbed one of them "The basement! Did they check the basement?"

They looked at each other before the other ran toward the firefighters trying to put of the raging fire that seemed to stubborn to stop.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and I looked back to see my husband. I wrapped my arms around him and began to sob into his shirt "Fugaku! Our baby boy is in there." He wrapped his arms around me reassuringly "Sasuke is a smart boy if he is in there he'll find a way to stay safe."

He began to stroke my hair when he seemed to begin laughing "Fu?" he turned me around "See." I looked up to see to forms jump out of the flames before landing on the floor and that laugh I love so much echoed into the air "Hahahahaha Sakura, we made it!"

I watched him sit up and reach over at the other form wrapped up beside him "Sakura?" my heart stopped 'She had to of told him! Sasuke will hate me and-'

Sasuke walked with the medics as they wheeled Sakura to the ambulance before they sat him down and began to give him a checkup.

Despite the horror building inside me I managed to make my way to him and as they uncovered them and Sasuke didn't seem to notice us as we approached until Itachi wrapped his arms around him "You little jerk!"

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked down and soon we all were hugging him "Guys, I love you too but," I looked at my son who looking behind him "Sakura and I need to go to the hospital." My eyes lingered on the pink haired girl and a small pinch of guilt formed in my chest before I nodded and as I went to offer to go, Itachi beat me to it.

"Stay with father and I'll let you know when we get there." Itachi said as he was heading to his car already leaving me there without another word as Sasuke climbed in the bad never once looking at me and I just knew she told him.

When I glanced up I saw Kakashi standing there almost blank faced as he shook his head and got to back work.

**Ino's POV**

I was pacing the hall of the hospital as we waited for the doctor to come out and tell us what had happened as news reports stated she came jumping out of a house, the Uchiha town house, which was on fire before fainting and being brought here.

I scowled as I saw Sasuke walk out of the room containing my friend and he looked fine despite having been inside the house as well "You! How come you aren't in cuffs? What'd you do, huh, Kidnap her and tie her up I-" a hand clamped over my mouth and I fought with it "Ino, you missed the beginning of the news report." Sai calmly stated.

"A man named Sasori gained entry to the town house and he was the one who took her and trapped her down in the basement." Sasuke explained.

"How did you guys not notice someone was using your town house?" I questioned him and he gave a small defeated scoff "We haven't used the town house in almost 7 years and no one had a reason to visit it so it remained vacant and uncheck. Talk about the perfect hiding place."

I was about as shocked as a person witnessing a hit and run as tears seemed to fall down the man I grew up knowing as strong, stubborn and, in all honesty, I used to say he had a genetic mutation making him hot and unable to cry. I mean, I've seen him break not only his arm but his leg and he was stone faced.

Sasuke walked away and left us there "Did he just . . .?" Sai mumbled and I nodded then we pinched each other "I think Hell froze over." This made me laugh "Are you Ino and Sai?" a nurse asked us and we nodded "Miss Haruno is asking for you."

We thanked him and hurried in where she laid looking at us with a smile "Sakura!" I cried out and hugged her making her giggle "Ino," I leaned back and looked into her eyes "Please bring me some dango."

I began laughing "You idiot! You had me worried sick and the first thing you ask for is dango?" I hugged her tightly and just cried as Sai rubbed my back.

We remained like this for the longest time and I found myself waking up to Sai shaking my shoulder "She can come home tomorrow." I looked up at him and back at Sakura who was asleep still "I wish we could stay." I said and he nodded "If we were related maybe but, as I expected, her parents haven't even come."

I stood up and nodded "Do you think they're too busy or they don't care?" I asked him as we slowly left the room "They just got on a plane to leave for vacation." Sasuke's voice made me jump "Don't sneak up on me!" I hissed and he smirked.

"It seems she has one final person to see tonight." He muttered and I looked down the hall where every nurse and doctor seemed to freeze and bow "Lady Tsunade." The elder woman walked briskly toward us and with a nod she stopped in front of us.

"Ino, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha, thank you for staying this long with her." She looked at the door "May I see her?" I stepped aside and Sasuke gestured to the door. She opened it and walked in, I watched her walk over to the bed side and she took a seat and grabbed Sakura's tears falling like the beginnings of rain.

"We'll be going." I said to Sasuke and he gave a nod "I'll keep you posted." He replied and leaned against the wall as we turned and walked away.

That following morning a text message arrived and it read "Please don't be on the coffee table again 3 Sakura p.s. I have dango!" I turned red and scream at the phone "That was one time!" Sai opened the bathroom door "You okay?"

I threw a pillow at him "I blame you." I dropped my face into my pillows before kicking about and sat up "Wait, who is she with?" I quickly texted her back and waited and waited and waited.

**Sakura's POV**

I smiled at the screen as I closed the screen and didn't answer Ino as I looked up at Itachi "I know this is odd but, my mother asked if you'd like to join us for dinner." I stared at him then I smiled "I don't mind."

**'You know she thinks you said something, right?' **'I know and that's why I'm going.' I looked out the window as Itachi and Sasuke began to talk and the smile seemed to grow wider.

'I'll let her break herself down for now.'

We pulled over and I slowly got out thanking them "I'll come for you later." Sasuke said and I nodded "Yes boss." They waited till I got into the building and I calmly made my way to the elevator and then enjoyed the ride up with a single tear falling from my eye as I silently wished my parents would at least call to check on me . . . "Wishes don't come true."

I wiped my eye and stood up straight as I walked to the door and opened it "I'm home!" I called out and walked in jumping as the sound of popping startled me with the sudden cheerful shouting "Welcome home!"

I stared wide eyed at everyone in the room and they were laughing. "You guys suck." I whined as I opened my arms and hugged them all as they came to me before Ukon and Sakon picked me up and carried me on their shoulders when I looked at Tayuya.

"You know, the radio is just bombing with a song lately that makes me very, very angry." She smiled and slowly inched behind Jugo "Hey, don't use me as a shield. You're on your own."

I smiled and jumped at her taking her down and began we laughing.

"Are you positive you have to go to this dinner?" Sai asked and I nodded "I have something important to do." Ino spun me twice and then nodded "I out did myself, but you need to put some weight on again." I nodded "I solemnly swear to eat everything on my plate." She smiled.

A knock sounded and I sighed 'Time to face the cause of all this' "Seems my ride is here." I waved at them all and opened the door "Boss." Sasuke stood there hands in his pockets and in a suit "Secretary Haruno."

I slipped on a simple pair of four inch silver heels and walked out "To dinner?" I asked and he nodded leading me to the elevator "Tell me," he paused as the doors closed "Sakura, you made a game out of the files I needed, why?"

I smiled "Well," I glanced at him "Sasuke, I thought it'd make things fun for you since you wouldn't have me to push around for the rest of the day." He looked at me "You were gone for three days." I nodded "Put it on my vacation time, besides I was kidnapped and in that time did the business go under? Didn't I leave the files you would need in my file labeled "In case of emergencies"?" the elevator reached the bottom and he led me forward.

"Fair enough." We proceeded out to where his car was "What did you manage to do without me?" I asked as I sat in the front seat before he closed the door and walked around to his side which gave me time to buckle in.

"I did perfect, like always and I even rode a cramped elevator down." He said as he closed his door and started the car, buckled in and backed up before driving off.

"You did?" I looked at him surprised "Hn." I smiled and leaned back as I looked out the window "Did you sing it?" silence surrounded us "I'll take that as a yes," I paused and a vengeful part of me awoke "I think your mother would be fond of it."

He glanced at me "You think?" I shrug "You can always surprise her with it." We turned and after some ways finally we came to the restaurant I met my parents in when they deemed it necessary we meet.

He pulls up and hops out, walks around to my side and opens the door "Come on." I get out and a valet gets in and drives away. We went in and no sooner than we enter they led us off "One more question before dinner," I say as we near the area I knew meant facing Mikoto "Do you still think of ways to fire me?"

He looks surprised "Why?" this made me smile "So I can have a sign made for my desk saying the Secretary Slayer Slayer" he shakes his head "Let's go." and drags me the rest of the ways as I try to quiet the giggling erupting from me.

**Mikoto's POV**

We were just receiving our drinks when a muffled giggle made us look over at Sasuke and Sakura. My heart tightened. This is the first time since the hospital discharged him that I have seen him it will also be the first time he can question me why I did what I did.

Taking their seats, Sakura was seated right in front of me and my sons sat on either side of her "Good evening and thank you for inviting me to dinner." Her voice was even but as those eyes met mine they held a well disguised vengefulness.

"Mother, are you okay? You seem pale." Itachi asked and I looked at him "I am fine son." He nodded and turned to Sakura "Sakura, how is it you managed to even move in your state of dehydration and malnutrition?"

I looked at her and she smirked ever the slightest "I manage to sustain myself on the water I could sneak when I was allowed to use the laboratories and I had far too much adrenaline running through me when I realized the house was on fire."

They launched into conversation and I had a crushing feeling in my chest even as they ordered and she was sheepish about it but, it was each time her eyes turned to me they seemed to hold an anger that could destroy me like molten lava.

"May I ask you an impertinent question?" I suddenly asked her upon the arrival of our meals. She nodded and waited as if she was expecting me to ask that and what I was to say next "Why did you save my son? Why didn't you just run when you got the chance?"

Her eyes softened as she smiles "I saved him because it's my job." She sounds dead serious as she speaks "I probably would've run without a second thought if it was before 5:30 am but," she glances at Sasuke her smile growing "I am the extraordinary secretary of the Secretary Slayer, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

I don't know why but, her response make me smile even as I watch Sasuke bump her with his arm "What if it was 5 in the morning when you woke up?" she lifts her drink to her lips and bats her lashes "You wouldn't be here if that was the case."

Sasuke pinches her arm and she smiles "You know firsthand how I will treat you before 5:30." We all just looked at them "What? Itachi asks and Sakura shakes her head "That's all you boss."

Sasuke busied himself with his dinner and we all wanted to know what that meant when my son looked to me and on his face was a smile making me realize something. If Sakura had told Sasuke why is he treating me like his mother still? Is she waiting to use it as black mail or did Sasuke not believe her . . . Which is it and why do I feel like a cornered prey waiting to be devoured?

**A.N.: Sorry it was late but as always you can review if you want and till next time have a wonderful morning, noon, evening, and night.**


	9. A Wall Can Tell a Story and Some Listen

**A.N.: I just finished Allegiant not to long ago . . . (If you haven't you guys need to read the Divergent series)**

**Welsome back to chapter 9 of the E.S.S let's get on with the reviews replies.**

**MM9223: Thanks and I couldn't resist having her say it.**

**tika kaika: Sorry I've been taking long to post and I'll try :)**

**S+k=3: Your reviews are filled with life I do so enjoy reading them and I hope so too. **

**Meantimegirl: Thank you. :)**

**KHa21597: With worrying herself to death and the new found insomnia I believe so.**

**Now on to The E.S.S!**

**Sasuke's POV**

Things have returned to normal over the course of this past couple of weeks and I won't deny it to myself anymore that I enjoy her company since she can sit in silence longer than Naruto. I even pick her up for work now and she has been pretty happy for the hour extra of sleep she gets now . . . Speaking of sleep, I think my mother looks like she could use some.

She says she's fine but, I'm not so sure.

I lean back in my chair and look around for something to do since I can't seem to find any paper work I haven't finished already so I look at the clock "I wonder . . ." I picked up the phone and called her desk phone.

She answered it "Spank it easy, how may I help you?" I could hear her smile "Ha ha ha, what is the schedule like tomorrow?" I waited till she spoke again "Tomorrow it seems you have three appointments, one at 10 with Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hozuki, Mr. Sabaku, Mr. Nara and Mr. Hyuga, the next is at noon with your family."

I waited for the last one and she didn't say anything "Sakura?" she hmm for a moment "Sorry, just needed to finish penciling in the final one." "Who is the final one?"

I heard her click her pen "That's a secret." I stood "I am your boss and no meeting on my schedule is a secret from me." She giggled "Complain to Itachi." and she hung up.

I called Itachi's office but he didn't answer so I called his cell and still the same so I called his Secretary and she answered "Hello Mr. Uchiha, I am sorry to inform you that Itachi has no desire to speak to you today. I am sorry." And she hung up.

"If they're planning another party I'm going to kill them." a knock came and I knew who it was before she poked her head in "Boss man works over." I looked at her as she smiled and she looked a lot better than she had when I watched her bust the wall open with a sledge hammer and then as she rested in the hospitable.

"Hn." I grabbed my things and once I locked me office up we left. I no longer needed to pat my leg or hum as we went down in the crowded elevator because she hummed instead and I found I liked the sound of it and now the smell of vanilla and cherry and her pink hair help keep my breathing even only problem now is sweaty hands.

She makes my hands sweaty when she gets to close.

"Do you need a ride back?" I asked her as we filed into the lobby and she looked at her watch "Not today, I have to take care of a few personal errands." I nodded and spotted Naruto who ran over to us "Sasuke! Wanna grab some ramen? Oh course you do, let's go."

Naruto began dragging me off leaving Sakura behind us giggling.

**Sakura's POV**

Once Naruto drug Sasuke away I sighed "Okay, Mission on." I walked out to see Ino parked not too far away and I rush over to her and hop in. "Does he suspect anything?" Ino asked as she jumped into traffic and into the turning lane "No, at least not of me but, Itachi's ploy worked perfectly."

She smiled "Time to shop!" I smiled as she bumped her stereo to Maji Love 1000% and we hit the first of many stores.

* * *

I unloaded everything at the venue and looked at all the people setting it up when I spotted the girls "Hinata, Karin, Hana!" They looked at me and waved me over. I dragged Ino with me "Why are you guys here?" I asked and Hana spun "We help every year to make sure everything is perfect."

I nodded "Oh, this is Ino Yamanaka," I gestured to Ino "My amazing best friend and roommate you probably already know." They nod "Same school."

Conversation varied as we bounced around looking at each area and then the seating chart which made me frown "Why is this table separated from the rest?" They all looked at me like I grew a second head "You work for him and don't know?" Karin asked.

I lift my right eyebrow "Know what?" Hinata looked at them and they all nodded, even Ino. "Sasuke is claustrophobic." I smiled and a small laugh bubbled inside me "I know and he's improving quite well so," I grabbed the little model table and moved it closer to the others, but at a perfect proximity to be included yet just enough room to keep it special and eye catching. "Here is where this will be." They all looked at me a little surprised.

"What? You act like knowing that is weird. I mean knowing he prefers to sleep smack in the middle of the bed and that his sleeping ware is mostly loss sweat pants or boxer is weird." I paused "No, he owns a pet snake that's the weirdest to me although the kitten I suckered him into taking in is too cute."

They all just stared at me but before any of us could reply my cell drew my attention from them as the funeral son rang out "I have to take this." I turned and headed a nice distance from them and answered "What?" I growled to the phone.

"Don't sound so excited that your mother is calling you." She calmly states before continuing on "Your father and I want you to know we're back but, can you come home and get your things?"

I look at the phone "I'll need time to box everything first." I reply and I heard her laugh "We had your things packed after you moved so you just need to come and pick them up." I'm not surprised "I'll be right over." I hang up and sigh.

Walking back to the girls Karin is the first to speak "You look like you want to kill someone." I look at her and nod "Do any of you have a vehicle I can borrow?" all but Hinata shake their heads no.

"I do, but what will you need it for?" I sigh once more "I have to go pick up my belongings from my parent's house." Karin crossed her arms "Wouldn't you need a bigger vehicle like a truck or moving van if that's the case?"

I shake my head "Not much to pick up." Ino gave me that look she gives me when her parents come over or invite us to dinner "I can take you." She says and I shake my head "I need to do it alone, not because I don't appreciate the help but, if they're home I have to settle this once and for all."

She smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes "I can take you to get the other car if you'd like." Hinata says and I nod "I'd appreciate that." I wave to the others as me and Hinata head out "Don't worry Ino, I'll be okay. After all I'm stronger than I used to be."

With those parting words I follow Hinata out to a sleek gray beauty "Talk about rolling in style." I tell her as we get in and the interior is pearl. I whistle before buckling in and once she is secure and the cars on we leave.

* * *

I stand at the front door of the home I haven't been in since I moved. They repainted it again so now it is eggshell and yet the door is still red. I slowly, hesitantly, lift my hand to knock pausing as I saw the little me who couldn't wait to be free from this place **'Knock'**

I place my hand to my chest as it calms 'I am stronger than that girl, I'm Sakura Haruno, the Pink Death,' I smile as I knock loudly "Secretary of the Secretary Slayer." 'Who knew working for that man was what I needed to face my parents now.'

The door opens and I look at my mother "I came for my things." She steps aside and opens the door further as I will myself inside.

I walk toward the stairs and soon jog up them, each step bringing memories of the years spent here and the silence that was more deathly than the screaming.

I turn at the landing and walk at a faster pace to the room farthest from my parents, farthest from each area used to teach me a lesson. As soon as I open the door I take in the faded walls and bright areas protected by each thing I hung up. I smile.

I begin with the first two boxes sitting by the door and then the two on my bed, no, it's not mine anymore. I walk back inside and mom is reading a magazine a class filled with wine **'Deadly combination.' **My mind mutters as I spot father across from her with a glass filled with Sake and today's edition of the Konoha newspaper 'They never change.'

Mom looks at me and I give a nod "I'm done just need to grab the last box and I'll be out of your hair." Before either can speak or turn back to what they're reading.

I hurry up and as quietly as I can manage I go to the room now filled with furniture that seems worn and old. When I see the closet, part of me wants to cringe as the open door still showed the dents, scratches and blood that never washed out, but part of me knows I hid something in there something once new, blue and now very old.

I walk to it fearlessly before knelling and in the back left corner; I lift the floor board and grab the faded pink box. I put the floor board down and exit the closet tucking the box into the bigger one I jump as I see a boy about four looking at me with father's eyes and salmon colored hair.

I do not question it as I lift the box up and give him a nod before walking past him and toward the stairs "I'm Ayato," he suddenly says, so I stop to hear him out but, I keep my face facing the room belonging to my parents, maybe it's more correct to say our.

"Who are you?" I smile at the box in my hands "Nobody." I reply and continue forward "Why are you taking those things?" he asks as I reach the top of the stairs and I look down them and then at him "Because they're mine."

Before I can take a step down, he walks to me and seems hesitant about something he is unsure if he should say "Just ask."

He looks up blue eyes meeting green "You're Sakura, right?" He reaches out his small hand and grabs my shirt's side "You're my older sister." I smiled and set the box down on the landing and I hug him.

He slowly wraps his tiny arms as best as he can around me but, his frame is so small.

I let him go and pause my eyes on his upper arm exposed from his sleeves pulling back "Who gave that to you?" I ask so silently I was surprised he heard me.

He pulled back and leaned against the wall and for a moment, I see me. My phone rings and I ignore it even though it's Sasuke "They hit you, lock you up and starve you." I do not ask, I state. Those blue eyes big and filled with terror.

"Sakura, what is taking you so- Ayato? Who told you to come out of your room?" Mom's voice is stern and I slowly look down at her something burning, bubbling and about to explode rises in my abdomen "You shouldn't be allowed to procreate." My words laced with acid.

Mom steps back almost shaking and I see what it is in her eyes that look like mine.

Fear.

The very thing they used once to control me and now I see her afraid of me and who I have become.

I step down a step and Dad steps around the corner belt in hand "I said stay in your room till we say you can come out." He looks through me and I know I am right, in this house I am nobody. "I suggest you put that away." I spit the words at him the intoxication evident in his hazy glare.

"You." He points the belt at me "What a mistake you are!" I tilt my head "Why? Because I'm single, educated, employed with pay higher than yours or because I'm wont bend to your threats anymore?" he swings and the belt bites into my forearm.

"You were a terrible father when I was just child and now I'm a young woman you are the same, a drunken coward who beats kids." I step up a step and very calmly say "Ayato, please got to your room for a moment."

A moment is all I need.

**Hinata's POV**

The door bell rings shortly after I fall asleep and I open my eyes looking at the beautiful man beside me lost in sleep. I get up, pull a robe over my night gown, and walk down stairs to the front door where I open it to see Sakura smile at me "Sorry, I know it's very late but, here are your keys."

She holds up the car keys and hands them to me "You didn't have to bring it back tonight." I say and she shakes her head "I felt it was only right, I have to go now, but sleep tight." I nod as she waves and a red welt on her arm catches my eyes but, she turns away and hurries off before I can say anything even as I see her hair.

I close the door, lock it, and place the keys in the glass bowl by the door.

As I return to our room those blue eyes watch me as I come closer and pull off the robe "Sakura." I say and he nods reaching out to me so I take his hand, which is larger than mine but they're perfect, and he pulls me onto the bed and nuzzles his face into the nook of my neck and plants a kiss there.

It is soft and light. I curl against him and he pulls the blanket over us as I kiss his forehead just a soft and light as he kissed my neck "Sometimes I wonder how my absence from bed wakes you." I say softly and he lifts our intertwined hand up.

"You chase away my demons and sometimes when they appear I will awake and search for you though you never go far." I nod "You helped me over come my own demons too." Placing feather like kisses across my collar bone I feel him smile "I do miss your cute stuttering."

I turn red and he kisses the tip of my nose before settling with resting his head on my chest "Sleep." He says and I close my eyes as I work my free hand into his blond locks and being to slowly run my finger through it till we both fall asleep.

That red mark on Sakura's arm surfacing just briefly before sleep pulls me in.

**Sai's POV**

The sun crept into my room and I yawn taking in the smell of acrylics mixed with . . . with . . . I don't think I ever smelt this cooked in this apartment.

I roll out of bed and look around for my pants. Upon finding them I pull them on and poke my head out to see a cartoon playing, my right brow rose up, and a small head pops up and he scream "Stranger danger!" If I was capable of being offended I might've shown it right then.

"Ayato, shhh, that's Sai remember?" Sakura's voice came from the kitchen "What told you it was me?" I reply and I hear her giggle as the kid, Ayato, ran into the kitchen. "I know the distance of the doors and how each opens from here."

I walk into the kitchen area and Sakura is holding two plates in her hands and stands by the stove while the child hides behind her leg "Did you give birth to a child without Ino's or my knowledge?" she bit her lip and looked away from me when a knock came "Boss is here." She mumbles and walks to the table setting the plates down.

I realized Sakura's hair wasn't pulled back in a ponytail and her forearm was bandaged up. She lifts Ayato into the chair and pushes him in "Be right back." She runs past me and to the door after some muttering she comes in and grabs two cups: a glass one and a plastic one.

Filling them with juice I see Sasuke walk in and he gives a nod to me before taking a seat at the table. A smile spread onto my face as he seemed o turn to stone staring at Ayato "Did you give birth to a four year old?" Sasuke says and I try not to laugh.

Sakura pulls a bagel to her lips and shrugs "Last night." Before placing the drinks on the table and in her posture she seems tired but, she stands tall as though she overcame something and the weight she bared upon her shoulders is now gone.

"Why did you cut your hair?" I find myself asking what I knew Sasuke and I were pondering and she reaches up, a smile spreading onto her face "Oh, no reason really . . . it just kinda happened."

Ino's door opens and she walks out, wrapped in her robe, and her hair was down "Who made pancakes?" she asks as she sees us all in the kitchen "Having a party without m- AH! So cute!" she says upon spotting Ayato.

Why do I feel like Sakura did something bad? Who is Ayato and where did she find him? I look at her as she holds Ino back from cuddling the kid to death a smile on her face and I remember and look at Sasuke who seems so alive around Sakura.

"Happy Birthday." I tell him and he rolls his eyes but thanks me nonetheless.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yes, I know. Yes, sir he's with me. Okay. I'll turn the papers in soon." Sakura hangs up her cell and kneels in front of Ayato "Promise me you'll be good in there, okay?" she holds up her hand and they wrap their pinkies together and touch their thumbs together kissing their hands.

She stands and the sight of her hair that short still makes me wonder how she can make it look so beautiful "Sir?" she says "In we go." I nod and we head in where they guys are waiting.

I see them all around the table "I was beginning to think you skipped out on us." Neji said a smirk on his face and my best friend shot to his feet and ran to us "Sakura! Your hair! What happened to it? It was so long and pretty." He whined ignoring me completely.

She smiled and her hand reached back to rest atop Ayato's head "It was getting in the way that's all." She gestures me forward and picks the kid and I take my seat among them and in her seat she sits Ayato and pulls out a coloring book and crayons before she leans on the back of the seat and waits for the meeting to begin.

* * *

By the end of the meeting I lean back and give each one a scrutinizing look and none show any signs of secrecy, not even Naruto.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" they look at each other "I have a meeting back in Suna." Gaara states "I'm meeting with my bro." Suigetsu says and each one is busy till late and I look at Sakura who returns to the room after leaving to take a call.

I look at Ayato who is wiggling around as his chin sits on the table "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Sakura asks and he nods "I can take you to the girl's room." She says and his eyes get big "No." each of us smiles "I'll take him." I say and stand "Unless you want to use the girl's bathroom instead."

He jumped down pulls me by the hand "Hurry!" I take him to the bathroom and stand outside the stalls "Ayato?" I call and he calls back "Yeah?" "Do you know what happened to Sakura's hair?" the room is filled with silence before the sound of the toilet flushing breaks it and he walks out.

"She said it was getting in the way. . ." he can barely place his hands on the sink so I help him up "I know what she said, but I have a feeling you know what happened." I state and he holds his hands under the water letting the soap wash away.

"Done." He says so I lower him to the ground and he walks to the hand dryer "Sakura came over to the house and in order to leave with me she had to fight the demon." He says like a story "She used the stair railing to avoid his lunge and after they rolled down the stairs she took the belt and struck him back."

"The demon screams and kicked her leg from the side bringing her down. They struggled for dominance when the she devil attacked and Sakura was at a disadvantage and," I hold up my hands "Slow down kid." I looked at him shocked "You have a big vocabulary for being 4." He nods "I read the dictionary many times over while in captivity."

We began to walk back to the meeting room and he continued "Well, she was hit on her side twice before she threw the she devil at the demon and she ran into the kitchen where I heard more crashing before they reemerged and she came up the stairs and he grabbed her hair and with a quick swing he fell down the stairs and she stood before me victorious."

His eyes were big "Like a hero." I nodded and as we stood outside the meeting room I look to him "One final question," I pat his head "Who are you to her?" he smiles and points to his chest with his thumb "I'm her little brother."

Before I can say anything the door opens and Sakura stood their holding our things "The other's left already and we're going to be late to meet your family if we don't leave now."

I nod and we hurry to the elevator, little Ayato at my heels, and then as we reach the main lobby we head to the car I think looks a little odd with a car seat in the backseat.

We reached the place with time to spare and I remained silent as they talked, my mind filled with what he told me.

Even as we walk in and Sakura offers to wait somewhere else, but I drag her with me like always and upon reaching the table I sit, Ayato rushes in before Sakura and sits beside me with a big smile. Sakura just giggles and sits down.

I look at my family "Afternoon." I say and can't wait for this to be over. None tell me happy birthday but, that isn't what caught my attention. Mother looked Ill with dark circles under her eyes and her hair wasn't smooth and was straight down.

"Mom?" She looks at me and smiles "Yes?" She seems to of aged and as I look closer I see her nails have been chewed to the beds "Are you okay?" her eyes flicker toward Sakura who is filing papers and nods softly muttering final.

"I'm perfectly okay." I hear the vibration before she stands "Excuse me, stay here okay." Sakura walks away and mother visibly relaxes "Did something happen between you two?" she shakes her head "I need to be excused for a moment." She stands and leaves as well.

"I didn't want to say anything but, Dad, what happened?" he shakes his head "I am unsure son but, she doesn't sleep for very long and when I ask why your mother, well, she pushes it off like it nothing."

I look in the direction they both vanished to and I find myself standing and muttering that I'd be right back and for Ayato to stay put.

I soon spot mother and stand around the corner listening to her "Why are you doing this?" mom says in a hushed voice "I don't know what you're talking about Mikoto." Sakura replies "Did you tell him?" mom's voice was demanding.

"Mikoto, I do have a life that doesn't revolve around you and what you did." Sakura's voice is sharp and clipped "So, either drop it or I will tell everyone how I really ended up in your town house's basement." I heard Sakura's heels clicking as she walked my way "Wait."

Mom's voice almost weak like part of her is desperate for an answer "Please, I'm begging you to understand why I did it." Sakura stopped walking not far from where I stand "I know why you did it," silence built between them for a moment "I could only wish my own parents were like you but, my parents locked me up and starved me as well only difference is they didn't hire people to kidnap me."

'What?!' "But Mikoto, understand I won't tell him anytime soon." Silence almost fell again but mom shoved it away "Why not?" I could tell Sakura turned to face my mom.

"Because I love the way he tries to hide his excitement of meeting you guys when you've been gone too long or how mad he gets when you treat him like a child but, nonetheless I see how happy being a family makes him even though he scowls and seems like he broods."

She releases a deep, long sigh "After this meeting I ask of you to go home and sleep peacefully." Sakura walked past me and, luckily, didn't see me as she looks almost worn out by the conversation with mother.

I wait and watch as mom makes her way past following after Sakura. I wait till they're out of sight and I walk outside and begin to pace. 'What did I just hear?!'

**A.N: Sasuke! How could you ease drop? =/ That was privileged information you over heard mister. **

**Hope you liked it and as I always say you can leave a review if you want below and let me know your thoughts. **

**Now I'm off to type the next chapter have an amazing time of the day you find yourself in right now :) Bye, Morning, Noon, Evening and Night.**


	10. Accusations, Decisions, Defeated Demons

**A.N.: Welcome back to The E.S.S in it's tenth chapter so, let's jump to the quick review replies. (Skip if you desire)**

**KHa21597: Who knows :3**

**Kiyomi Inuzuka: I'll try to :)**

**ohsoblue: Thanks :)**

**tika kaika: No need to apologize I enjoy the silliness of being dramatic and I'm typing more now so hopefully I can and awesome sauce =)**

**MM9223: Lol, you were the only to reply to that. I'm glad you liked his story and things just can't stay placid in her life like she wants.**

**S+K=3: :3 I thought of that to since I am aware of the process it takes to legally become a guardian from the time we adopted my aunt when I was younger and the page I have bookmarked was a big help to. We'll see how Sasuke handles this information indeed.**

**On with the story!**

**Sakura's POV**

I check my watch as we leave the building and to my surprise as I look up I see Detective Uchiha and Hatake getting out of their car. I look at Sasuke, who has Ayato in his arms as he sleeps, and ask him to wait for a moment.

I approach them and wave "Yes?" They both look at each other "We were sent here to bring you in for questioning and the kid has to come to." Detective Uchiha states and I look back at Ayato "I can assume our parent's have finally made it to the police."

Hatake nods "I know you filed for emergency custody of the boy not long after seven last night but, we have to check our facts and find out if you kidnapped him as your parent's claim." I sigh and nod "I knew they'd say that." I look back at Sasuke "Think you can bring Ayato to the station?" I call and he raises his brow as I hold out my wrists "So are you going to read me my rights or what? How does this work?"

Obito pulls out cuffs, reads me my rights and I get into the car looking at Ayato still asleep in Sasuke's arms as I heard him say he'd follow us downtown with Ayato.

* * *

"So tell me, Sakura, Why did you kidnap your brother?" I look at Detective Uchiha as I lean against the wall and I tell him "My parent's are unfit parents so I removed him from a hazardous environment." He raises his brow on the scarred side of his face "Oh, why is that?"

I crack a smile "How about I tell you my biggest secret? It's something not even my best friends know and trust me, it's good." I was sick of the act my parents had oher believing and fed up with keeping my secret.

He looks behind him and I hear a tap twice from the one-sided window, so I lean off the wall and link my fingers behind my back "Where do I begin?" I glance at him "How about my earliest memory? That's a perfect start."

"When I was about four I remember being in a closet, it was small and full of coats, umbrellas, and shoes. I remember it smelt like dust and ever the slightest bit of a fresh breeze that crept through the bottom of the door that didn't quite touch the floor." I look at the sunlight that came in, it was dim and faint, through the window.

"I remember when I was quiet and either unconscious or half awake, they would unlock the door and one would carry me to my room, I think it was my mother because of the scent of her wine clung to her heavily." I told him how I would be left alone again and how I would wake up and ask for food and if I began to cry because it hurt so bad I would vomit and then I'd be hit and drug back to the closet.

Each memory angered me, even brought tears forth that threaten to fall and I would shake "When I was five, I ran away, and that was what changed my life." Mr. Uchiha raised his brow "How?" and I smile "I met Sasuke."

I explain how and why, pausing as I remember the little boy, now a man, who saved me.

"I'll need proof of your claims." He states and I nod "I can show them to you." I removed my vest and began unbuttoning my shirt "HEY! Please don't do that!" he exclaims, hands up, and face red. "You want to see the proof then I have to."

I pull off my top, and, despite knowing he and whoever is on the other side of the mirror was watching, I pull off my under shirt "This one was from father's favorite belt and don't mind the bruise I received that last night." I point to a scar on my side almost hidden by the bruise that discolored my skin and to the one on my shoulder "That's from the lamp in his office when I came home late from school."

I pointed to various marks on my shoulder, faint scars on my hips, collarbones and sides explaining what made them and who inflicted them. "Want to see what happened when I first fought back?" I didn't give him a chance to respond as I turn around and move my hair aside from the back of my skull head, pointed to the bump and scar that sat dead center.

"I was slammed into the hallway walls, my bedroom walls and then into the closet where I sustained bruises upon my abdomen to my face. Is that enough proof or shall I show you the bruised skin on my arm from the belt my father used last night?"

He stands with a shake of his head and walks out, so I pull my shirts back on and lean against the table staring ahead at the window my back to those I fell can now see into my soul. I am left there for a few moments before Detective Hatake walks in and sets papers on the table.

"That was quite the show you put on." I raise my brow as I stand and look at him "Are you going to ask if I took him because they abused me and was paranoid?" he shakes his head "On the contrary, little Ayato was questioned in a separate room by me and I think his screaming and hiding behind Sasuke when they came in was enough to convince us you might just be right."

I look aside "You know, when I signed up to be a secretary I never knew I would lead such an extraordinary life." I sigh looking at him "If you want proof go to these addresses and you'll find things as I described them."

I gave him the address to my old house and the one my parent's currently own before he nods and looks up at me "These thing may take time but, it seems you're going to have to go have to undergo a hearing, psychological evaluation, and proof of a stable job and home environment if you are to pursue full custody of Ayato."

I look down and nod "I just need to know if they'll approve the emergency custody I asked for last night." He pats my shoulder "Come."

We exit the room, stop, and he turns to his partner who takes it and leaves. Across from us Sasuke stands with Ayato sitting on his shoulders. I lift up my hand and they both gesture back, a head nod from Sasuke and Ayato's little hand waving. "So, now what Mr. Detective?"

He leads me to a desk "I believe we wait for my partner to return with the proof." I nod and wave to them again "Does he have to stay here?" I ask gesturing to Ayato and I hear him sigh "Sadly, yes." I lean back and cross my legs **'Now the wait begins.'**

**'I wonder what they'll see first: the closets, the basement or halls filled with dents and holes.' **My inner spoke as if fond of the thought like it is a weight that barred us down since childhood hours where she surfaced and would keep me company. My friend in the confined darkness of the closets, the deepest of my hate and anger taking form across from me with eyes that shined bright enough to help me sleep and comfort me when I would begin to hyperventilate . . . I knew when she became me and now **'We'll be free. . .' **her voice echoed inside my head.

Sasuke and Ayato walked into another room sometime ago and only now did Sasuke emerge alone. He walks over to where I sit waiting for Kakashi to return with some coffee.

"You don't have to stay here." I say and he nods, but smirks "I don't think Ayato would liked that." I raise my brow and he looks at the room he exited "Took me a little but, now he's coloring at the table in there." I stare at it with him before I look up at him.

His jaw is strong, eyes still the same but, not as wide and innocent, lips to compliment his structure since they weren't large or thin and I smile. He may not be graceful and he isn't built like a god and even though his expression is almost always placid, his almost invisible laugh lines are still there and they're beautiful when he laughs, smiles or smirks.

He looks at me and raises his brow "What? Do I have something on my face?" I shake my head and smile "I wanted to put off saying it till work was over but, Happy Birthday." He looks up then nudges my leg with his "Thanks."

His eyes seemed filled with a silent war, but before it could come to an end I look behind me and jumped out of my seat "Holy Sage of the Six Paths!" Ayato stood there smiling hands up like he was imitating a monster while Sasuke held a hand over his mouth 'Trying to stifle laughter no doubt.'

"You scared me half to death!" he smiles and I hear the chair scrape back and Kakashi sit down "Sit please." He says placing his coffee down and I do "My partner returned just now so," he stops and watches Ayato climb into my lap and I situate my arms around him to keep him from falling "You might be able to leave before 3." I shake my head 'Seriously? We've been here forever!'

I drop my head "You can go back to work boss." I glance at him and he wasn't even there I look over my shoulder and he stands there with Itachi in a headlock by another man with Uchiha features, but significantly shorter hair than either of the brothers.

"Just out of curiosity," I begin as I look back at Kakashi who suddenly has his face buried in an orange novel "um, where are our parents?" Kakashi looks up and I noticed his eyes were different colors "They're in another room."

He returns to his book and I stifle a yawn as I lean back in the chair and Ayato shuffles about before I let him climb down and he runs to Sasuke as a small smile forms on my lips as I closes my eyes. The noises drowning out and I was in nothingness.

**Kakashi's POV**

I look up from my book and Sakura's head is bobbing to the side and I can finally see more than the girl I had wronged, I see a fragile porcelain doll that bares many chips and faded, worn clothes and paint.

I was there when she described in detail where each and every scar came from and all of us who stood outside the room didn't know how to view the girl who claimed that the very parent's who raised her and accused her of kidnapping her brother were abusive to not only her but, him as well. Even Ayato said the same thing and it's believable because of the almost healed bruises on his skin and how small his frame is.

They both seem so frail but, she isn't what she seems. Her porcelain chipped skin is stronger and more durable than the strongest steels, each chip and crack are a story and the faded, worn clothes and paint show her journey has been a rough one and she did what many have failed to do.

She survived.

I look down at the file on my desk and put my book down so I could open the manila folder. Inside it holds Sakura's background check. In every grade she was top of her class although she got into some trouble in high school for fights her record is clean.

I close the file and look over as the door opens and Obito walks in with our DA Rin Nohara, our childhood friend. "Kakashi." She smiles and holds up a file "I'm the happy deliver of, not only the warrant earlier you needed to search the Haruno home, but of the emergency custody papers the eldest Haruno child filled for last night and a court ordered restraining order." I can't help the smile I feel make its way to my face "Why did it go through so fast?"

She looks at the sleeping Sakura and walks to her "Lady Tsunade was in town and did us a favor." I shake my head "She is a very influential person in this country." Rin nods "She is the granddaughter of the founder after all."

Sakura sits forward with wide eyes "What time is it?" this made us all laugh a hearty laugh and she turned red from embarrassment.

"Ms. Haruno, even though the process for full custody is longer and the end result means they can't get him back." she lifts the file "For the time frame allotted, by court order, you are Ayato Haruno's temporary guardian until further ruling and it is the same for the restraining order."

She looked shock "Does that mean, until the judge has placed a verdict on the current accusations or?" Rin nods "An agent from CPS is on her way here so she can be sure the housing is safe and in livable condition."

Sakura stood hugged Rin before accepting the papers "But," Obito says bringing our attention to him "I need you to come with me to document the evidence in the case against your parent's." She looked at her hands "What about the case against me for kidnapping and assault?"

"Those charges were dropped seeing as it was a case of self defense and you removed a minor from a home you felt was unsafe also records show you brought him first before taking him home with you."

By time they left Sakura was in tears and Ayato was clinging to her side "I wonder if she know how fortunate she is?" Rin says as she leans against my desk and my eyes land on the two boys talking in the background.

"She probably has no clue." I pick up my orange novel and flip it open to the page I was on and Rin pinched my arm "Do you just reread those?" I raise my brow and nod "I have nothing better to do."

**Sasuke's POV**

I look at brother and ponder if I should ask him or not then I find myself speaking "Brother," My eyes jot up at him the down and to the side then back to him "Has mother ever hired someone to kidnap someone before?" his eyes show mw nothing so I look away.

"Not to my knowledge although she does have this habit of chasing away people we know if she deems them unfit or a health hazard." I look at Ayato who sat down coloring "Why?" "No reason, just wondered if she ever chased away anyone I knew."

Itachi nods "I can't remember her name but, she wore a lot of pink . . . Mother paid for her family to go abroad." He stopped like he was thinking "Now that I look back at it, mom sent away anyone associated with pink around you."

Then he looked at me "Are you accusing mom for Sakura's kidnap?" his voice hushed I rub the back of my head "I don't know . . . I mean I overheard them talking."

Itachi runs his hand down his face and looks over my shoulder "Has Sakura told you this?" I shake my head "She told mother she wouldn't . . . because of," I look up and see a door open revealing two people who I had seen once before carrying away the little pink haired girl, Sakura's parent's.

"Because she would rather we are a whole family, unlike her." A weight settled in my chest for her and little Aya as small hands grabbed my leg and trembled bringing my eyes to Ayato "When did you get back?" I ask and he buried his face in my leg as if hiding.

So I kneel and look at him "What's wrong?" his blue eyes focused beyond me "It's the She Devil and Demon." His voice soft as if afraid they'd hear him and I remember all he told the officers. "Don't worry." I look at Itachi as I lift up Ayato and let him hide his face in my neck "Stand right there." I say as I walk to where I stand and you can only see me.

"Do you think father will let me fire him?" Itachi asks as he looks at the man who gave Sakura and Ayato his gene for pink hair "I don't see why not." I look over my shoulder and Sakura walks around the corner with another woman when her eyes meet with the people directly across from her, each equally bruised.

She looks away as her mother shouts and keeps walking as if she had never seen them "That's what it looks like to defeat your demons." Itachi says as he picks up his cell and makes a call "Meet you outside." Is all he says.

I ignore all the shouts as they fade around the corner and Sakura stops in front of me "I need to go home and take care of this housing situation before returning to work . . . is that okay?" I nod "You owe me though."

She smiles "Okay, what would I owe you?" I shrug "I'll figure that out later."

**Sakura's POV **

"Why am I in this again?" I ask and he looks at me "Because I liked it best out of the one I made you try on. Why did you hire a baby sitter and have me bring you here?" Sasuke asks as I pinch the fabric of the green dress I'm in and look up into the evening light.

"Promise me you won't read too much into it but," They owe me big time "I wanted to spend the rest of your birthday together. Since everyone else is too busy."

He raises his brow and tilts his head to the side "At least you picked a normal looking place to have a quiet, simple celebration," He holds out his arm "Naruto or the others always pick a place that draws too much attention."

I laugh "Like you don't draw enough on your own?" accepting his arm I walk into the "Restaurant" praying he doesn't notice the others too early. "Why haven't I seen that before?" he questions pointing to his forehead. "I've always had a big forehead no need to point it out." I say knowing that's not what he meant.

"The diamond." He says and I smile "In a state of rebellion and a reminder of my strengths I got it tattooed on, most painful decision of my life. I cover it with make-up and tuck it neatly behind my bangs in situations such as work." He nods and opens the door for me.

We walk in and, like a real restaurant, a lady at the front looks up to us "For two?" He nods and she leads us toward the table "How do you know this place?" he asks and it pulls my thoughts from the smooth material sliding across my legs back to my surroundings.

"Ino and Sai decided to bring me here one night." The lie goes unnoticed as we come to the table beside the "waitress" "Your server will be with you shortly." She walks away briskly and I can see everyone inconspicuously sitting at a table "You could fit more people at this table he mutters.

"You're right want me to ask for a smaller one?" he goes to open his mouth but I an already getting ready to stand "I can ask." He says and I smile "I won't be walking far." I turn and as the waitress walks toward me holding what I need, the lights shut off "Sakura?"

Everyone gathers and I accept the cake placing it upon the table "Stay put, I'm here." I say calmly accepting the lighter to my right, I flick it to life.

**A.N.: I think this is the longest day in the whole story :p as always if you like you can leave a review. **

**Till next time have a good day, noon, evening and night =3 **


	11. Surprise!

**A.N: I'm back with the 11th chapter of The E.S.S and I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED! I have no excuse except the chapter wasn't finished yet. **

**On with the reviews.**

**MM9223:Thanks and I do to. Ayato hasn't had a positive male figure in his life so I think he has taken a fancy to Sasuke like Sasuke did to Itachi when they were kids. I'm also glad you like this story and thank you for your reviews :)**

**tika kaika: Yeah they do :) **

**Sasuke140: Thanks**

**S+K=3: Thank you so much for that! If I do I will be sure to ask since I am unsure of those things =) Also, I like replying because you're right I do care. I like to read each opinion given to me and I enjoy replying as well :3 **

**Everyone: I shall try to do my best on each new chapter that is to come and I thank you all for your continued support.**

**On with the story.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Stay put, I'm here." The flame in her hand illuminated nothing more than her face making her eyes shine in the dark then she lowers the flame but, I keep looking at her silently wondering if maybe, just maybe, had my parents been in contact with her parents and we met again, maybe the things that have happened to her might've not happened at all.

She smiles and I look down to see two candles with my age presented on them "Happy birthday to you," her voice soft as other voices joined and the lights began to slowly light the room "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Sasuke, Happy birthday to you."

The room was filled with light again and "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" echoed around me as I looked at everyone standing behind, next to and beyond Sakura.

"You're fired." Is all I say and she bursts into laughter "Okay." She turns and starts walking away "Smartass get back here." I shout and she turns around grinning "Make a wish." I look at the melting candles and at everyone who managed to lie to me before blowing out the candles.

My wish tucked away in the deepest part of my mind, body, and soul.

Everyone hugged me or patted my shoulder as I got out of the booth and I shake my head as I approach Naruto and Itachi who were with the guys in a group and they hold up their glasses and Suigetsu hands me one "What do you think?"

I looked at them all "You're a lot better at lying this year and it's not so," I comb my mind for the perfect word "Flashy." They all nod "It's all thanks to the girls." Itachi says holding up his glass in the direction to our right where I see all of the secretaries are gathered with the acceptation of Ino.

"Really?" my brother nods "They set up the bogus very important meetings and told us they conflicted with the time we planned." They all nodded and music began pouring in as the tables were moved aside.

My eyes seemed to drift around during conversation and find Sakura as she makes her way around the room each step she makes the dress shifts and her left leg comes into sight beyond the slit in the material her walk reminds me of a lioness, beautiful and posed but always ready to attack.

She pauses in her stride and pulls her phone from the small clutch that came with the evening gown. Her eyes skim the crowd before she puts it to her face and vanishes through a pathway.

"If you watch her any longer I'll have wet dreams." Suigetsu says with a slap to my back and I look at him "Don't let Karin hear you say that." I reply and he smirks "Jokes on her, I'm a masochist."

I look over for Naruto who has vanished from the few of us still standing here when I spot him dancing with Hinata beyond them I see my mother and she looks better than she has in weeks and I find myself walking toward her and beyond the other party goers till I stand before her "Mom, we need to talk."

Her eyes wide and her frame tense as I nod toward one of the doors "Now."

**Sakura's POV**

I lean on the wall careful to keep the dress and arm sleeves clean "I know Aya." He yawns and mutters "Can you tell him I said Happy Birthday?" I smile "I can go find him if you want to tell him yourself." Silence "Did you nod?" another yawn "I can't see you nodding Aya." "Mmhm." I smile.

"I'll go find him." I say and walk inside letting the music become a hum as I hold the cell to my chest and begin my search for Sasuke.

I have looked at his table, the dance floor and even the spot his groups had stood in when I spot Kiba by Ino and Sai "Hey!" I wave to them and they meet me halfway "Looking good, are you looking for someone?"

I nod and point to my cell "I have someone on the line who wants to talk to Sasuke and I don't see him anywhere." Kiba makes an O shape with his mouth and points behind him "He went through there." I nod and thank him and wave by to my friends as I hurry through the crowd and finally I'm out in a hall.

"You still awake?" I ask and he is silent, a soft snore came through, then the voice of the baby sitter comes through instead "He finally fell to sleep." She says and I smile "Thank you for doing this for me let him know I said good night." I say, she says good night and we hang up.

I look to my left as I hear a voice of an angry male. 'Sasuke?' I walk toward it "Why the hell would you do that!?" a woman's sob followed "I just wanted to protect you." Mikoto? I hurry over and freeze at the sight of Sasuke standing there hands wrapped tightly around each of her arms.

**"What the hell!'** I walk over and slapped him upside his head, startling them both, and I stare up at him "What are you doing?!" I grab his shirt collar and shake him "Have you lost your mind!"

For a moment his face held shock then he gripped my arms "I know," I shake my head "Know what? That you look completely ins-" he places his hand over my mouth shutting me up "I know mom hired you to be kidnapped." I still and my eyes turn to her "You told him?" it was muffled but, she understood me.

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes; she looks like death holds her "I heard you guys talking about it." I felt a moment of relief and a pang of sorrow . . . my enemy is forever wounded by this and yet, I pity her.

I remove his hand "Sasuke," his face twisted by anger "You have a perfect family an-" he cuts me off "How can it be perfect if my own mother has been chasing away friends and had y-" this time I place my hand over his lips "Shut up and listen." My voice stern but, he opened his mouth to speak again so I grab his nose and pull down "OW!" "Speak and I will make you into a girl faster than Naruto can eat ramen."

Silence.

I lower my hand and he remains silent, although he is now rubbing his nose "You have parents who would do anything for you. They fed you and clothed you, even helped you when you had attacks. I am nothing to you but, your secretary and, in some weird way, a friend." I place my hands together and hold them up pleading "Please forget what you heard or choose to wield it like a weapon posed to strike like I have."

I look at her as I clear my throat "Go." She looks between us "I'm so sorry." She whispers and walks away "Why are you helping her?" he asks and I reach up and cup his face "I'm not doing it to help her Sasuke," I close my eyes and I feel how tense he is "We're not a children anymore so takeoff your armor, I don't need a knight to save me."

"Why did you come here?" he asks and I open my eyes "Aya wanted to tell you happy birthday but, he fell asleep." I lower my hands "Now, can you just enjoy the rest of this night like a normal guy not mad at his mother?" He looks at me his lips set into a thin line and slowly exhales from his nose "I can try." I raise my brow at him, shake my head, and turn around.

"Where are you going?" he asks and I raise my brow at him as I adjust the sweetheart top and smooth out the dress "Returning to the party." His finger finds the back of my dress and pulls me backwards "What are you doing?" I ask him "Just stay like this," he says as he wraps his arms around me, rests his chin atop my head he leans against the wall "Please."

I slowly reach up and ruffle his hair before just running my fingers through it softly letting my fingernails trail through his black tresses.

After a moment of silence I touch his arm "Let's get back to the party." He lets go and we walk in silence before I stop "What?" he asks and I look at him "Can I ask what you wished for?" he shakes his head so I bite my lip "This is strictly off record and I will deny it if you tell anyone about it." I look at him and he looks at me, brow raised.

I tiptoe and kiss his cheek before running to the door "How about a dance?" I ask him and he blinks four times before he walks forward meeting me there.

He takes my arm in his and leads me through the door and to the dance floor. His face placid and eyes cast in shadows as the lights flashed about coloring our skin with red, blue, and green.

He smirks and I hear the song change and the cheers. I relax and like every girl in the room I sing the words as I fall into rhythm with the beat.

He falls in sync matching each step and guiding me to meet each step of each song that plays. His anger momentarily replaced with a side of Sasuke I knew was there, but had never seen before. His smirk is a smile his movements were free and less calculated.

He is just a young man right now and not the son of anyone weighed down by responsibility.

We spent the rest of that night dancing which was nice.

* * *

Sun shines bright on my face so I stretch and feel the person hugging me and I smile as I pat his head softly. I open my eyes to see my clock and I yawn before looking down at Ayato in his PJs still asleep beside me.

I poke his nose and he scrunches his face up before looking at me "MmmHhhh?" I play with his hair "Brunch?" he nods and wiggles his way off my bed and we both go into the kitchen and I make him waffles and scrambled eggs and I make myself a bowl of cereal.

I was flipping through the classifieds with a red marker and post-its as Aya colored a handful of pictures Sai had made just for him and a few he never completed, while the news is on for some needed background noise talking about a body found in town square.

My eyes scanned each insert as I circled a few and wrote the information down. My phone sounded from my room and I look at Aya engrossed in making the color not pass the lines instead of falling out of the lines, standing I ruffle his hair "It's okay to mess up." I say as I walk to my phone in no real hurry to get it on my day off.

I pick it up and answer it "You've reached the Fairytale hotline where we make all your dreams come true." I head back toward the kitchen where I grab dishes and sit them in the sink but, no one answers. I check the number and frown "Ino? Did you butt dial me again?" again she didn't answer.

"I'm hanging up now." I end the call and sit the phone aside so I could wash the dishes.

**Ayato's POV**

I watch the TV show an area surrounded by yellow tap and the police men moving all about behind the lady talking and I looked at the pictures Uncle Sai gave me and the one in front of me looks like it was drawn there . . .

I look at it and the area displayed shows a figure, tall and distorted. I shove it away, crawl on to the couch resting my head onto sister's lap as she talks on her phone and writes something down so I close my eyes and listen.

Letting myself go I see plush clouds and stuffed dinosaurs, my imagination running wild.

**Itachi's POV**

I sit beside mom as the doctor checks on her again for the second time since this morning. Father woke up to find her on the bathroom floor and called the ambulance right away because she wouldn't wake up.

They say she is healthy but, she won't wake up. I believe the doctor said it was a self induced coma possible caused by a traumatic experience or another matter great enough to cause her to refuse to awake.

I know what it is though and no one can wake her until she comes to terms with who she is. "So much for leaving Konoha for awhile." Father says as he walks in and sits beside mom, holding her hand "Hopefully she can resolve her problems and wake up again." I tell him as I look at her.

He nods "She could've just talked about it to me and not used that on herself." We look at each other and I frown "Do you know what made her do this?" he looks up before nodding "I know everything your mother does, who she talks to, who she hires, and where she is at all times."

He looks at me "Then you knew why she hadn't been sleeping well and you knew what it was eating away at her." He nods "I know what she did wasn't right and I know full well that Sasuke know and maybe that's what set her over the edge last night when he confronted her."

I look at father concerned "Sasuke confronted her? When?" Dad rubs mom's hand with his thumb "Last night at the party Sasuke pulled her aside and in a hallway he told her what he knew and I waited in the hallway, listening, waiting for when I needed to intervene."

I didn't see Sasuke leave the party at all last night, but I saw him come back in with Sakura not mom "When did Sakura get there?" dad smiles which is odd, almost as if he was recalling a grand memory "She came in right before I decided to intervene and she hit Sasuke, startled us all."

"Long story short, Sakura ended the argument and I saw Mikoto hurry away and when Sasuke made Sakura wait with him as he calmed down I made my way after your mom where I escorted her out and home."

He kisses mom's hand "Take all the time you need Miko." I sigh and stand leaving them alone.

**Sasuke's POV**

I look at the pile of unwrapped gifts from last night and then to the one in my lap and the letting in my hands that read "I know this is years too late but, I'm pretty sure this is yours. It's something once new, blue, and lost. It's now old and borrowed, Happy Birthday boss man. – Sakura"

I sit the letter aside and unwrap the small box before pulling the top off and for a moment I think I'm seeing things, till I touch it. The very thing I was looking for that wasn't in the music box "My necklace." I run my fingers over the metal Uchiha emblem no bigger or wider than my thumb.

'It looked so much bigger when I was a kid' I think then I frown 'Why did she have it?' I stand and reach over for the phone and pause debating if I should call or not.

A song played that I knew Naruto had played before I think he said it's called 'I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)' reminding me just how much I don't remember of last night after that fourth shot.

I pick it up and answered it once I saw who it was calling.

"Hello?" I listen as the phone shuffles about before a voice came through "Hi." I raise my brow "Ayato?" "Yes, want Ice cream? It's yummy." I find myself smiling "I'm not a fan of sweets though." He gasps "Not even cake?"

"Nope." He says something away from the phone before Sakura speaks "Sorry he called you, Aya was only supposed to play the games on it." She sounds like my mom did when indirectly scolding us "It's no bother, I mean; he only invited me to have ice cream."

She giggles "You wouldn't even touch the cake last night." I nod and look at the box "Where are you right now?" she became quiet "I can always find you by tracking your phone." I can tell she rolled her eyes but, there is a hint of a smirk "Stalker."

"You can meet us at 910 Valley End Drive not far from your neighborhood." She says and hangs up faster than I can ask why she is over there "This woman." I find myself already pulling on my jacket, tugging on my boots and hopping in my car.

I freeze in place "This is a weird." I get out of the car and walk around it twice before walking toward the house "No way am I going to see her."I get to the front door and turn around "I need to buy something at the store."

I get back in the car and I head to a store and find myself aimlessly wandering the isles and after about 15 minutes I end up in the car again with stuff I don't need "This never happened." I drive off and to the address she provided.

Something is wrong with me.

**A.N.: It took awhile till I liked the chapter personally, which meant many rereads and adding minor things, but this is the end result and I know his blow up wasn't big or public but I feel the Uchiha's were the type of people to keep it behind closed doors. **

**As always if you desire to leave a review you can do it below. :) Have a good night, morning, noon and evening.**


	12. Many Blessings

**A.N.: Hello dearie! As you know this is the twelfth chapter of The E.S.S and it's early! **

**How about I hurry and reply to my reviews then we can get this show on the road? Kk I shall write them and you can skip if you desire to.**

**Tikai: I enjoy his reactions to what he's doing as well, despite him not understanding why he is acting strange.**

**MM9223: Thank you. :)**

**sasuke140: that line is my favorite because to me I felt his embarrassment in each word. **

**S+K=3:Thanks :]**

**On with this random story!**

**Sakura's POV**

"Good! Now, You have 10 popsicles and you give me 4, how many do you have left?" I look at Ayato who looks at his hands and after a moment looks at me holding his fingers up "6!" I smile and nod looking at him as he writes it down when Ino's new ringtone plays so I answer it "Yes?"

"Why did I just hear from Sasuke that you plan to move?!" I shake my head "One moment Ino, If you have 10 popsicles and Sasuke takes 7, how many would you have left?" he smiles with a childish chuckle "10, Sasu haaaaaaaaaaates sweets he wouldn't take any." I nod and ruffle his hair "Ino I wasn't even sure if I should before I buy a car or just get it and then buy a car afterwards besides I went and looked at a couple of months ago."

"Either way you can't leave me! That jerk dumped me and I need a friend!" she whines and I smile "You can always visit me when I do move besides; I want a home for Ayato to grow up in he may only four and he won't be five till November and that's in two months but that means he still has 13 years of school to get through and you don't have to worry since nothing is final till I get full custody."

We talk some more as I refill Ayato's cup and check my watch "I have to go my lunch break is over." She says bye and we hang up, letting me pack up our things, and make sure Aya is holding my hand as we walk back toward the office building.

Crossing the road we held tight as people pushed pass us before reaching the other side and continuing to the office "Sis, I heard you tell Aunty Ino last night that we have to see the she devil and demon." I look at him and nod "Yes, we have to see them in court on the 17th but, if all goes well we may never have to see them again after that."

He smiles and pulls me forward "Sasu!" I shake my head as I let him run up to Sasuke and follow after him like a little duckling as we enter the building and head to the elevator.

* * *

"So we get to go on an all expenses paid vacation to the mountains?" I ask and Hinata nods, Karin hangs up her phone and points with her pen at me "We also get to participate in activities for prizes, last year Itachi won the first place prize which was a vacation to the Uchiha island resort."

"Suigetsu won the year before that and that was for the two new cars." Hinata says and Karin rolls her eyes "Which he still babies." I smile "Some guys treat their cars like a woman treats her children." She nods and stands; walking to the small kitchen area "I'm nabbing a cookie" she calls to us.

My phone rings and I hold up my hand "Grab me one please." I call to her before I answer "This is Ms. Haruno speaking." I hear nothing but silent breathing and the sound of beeping in the background "It's me." I freeze in place, my mouth agape.

"Don't get up or signal for someone to get Sasuke, I want to talk to you first." I look down at the table in silence "I'm listening." "I want to tell you I am sorry and I understand what I did can't be fixed with that meaningless word. I am however working toward bettering myself, for me and my family."

I sigh "Mrs. Uchiha," I whisper her name as Karin hands me a cookie and then gave one to the others "One, may I congratulate you on waking from your coma, two, you are right about sorry not being able to fix what has been done and lastly," I jot down a note and wave to Hinata "I suggest you talk to Sasuke as soon as possible."

She becomes silent and Hinata takes the note as I hold my finger to my lips and make the phone gesture not even a blink later. "I debated which I would call first and you were the winner of that internal debate but, maybe you're right." She grows silent and I wait till she speaks again "I'm afraid."

This startled me as much as the tone in her voice sobs did and I look around awkwardly unsure what I am to do "I'd give you an awkward hug right now but, I'm over here." She cries more and I look at Hinata who nods and holds her thumb up as she hands me a note.

I read it and smile with a mouthed thank you she hurries to the door Naruto is behind and with a quick knock she hurries in. "Mikoto, I understand you're afraid and terrified but, Sasuke isn't someone who wouldn't understand, be it he is a stubborn jackass at times-" she laughs a soft laugh "Hi father is like that."

Sasuke walks out of his office wide-eyed and tugging on his jacket and just runs passed and I smile "I don't think you'll have to worry much about getting him to see you." I watch him disappear through the elevator doors and he is gone.

"What makes you say that?" I rest my chin on my hand as Ayato walks out of Sasuke's office with paper and a crayon in his hands "Just a feeling I get, I have to go okay?" she is silent before saying okay and we hang up.

"Why'd Sasu run off?" Ayato asks and I smile at him "His mom just awoke from her coma." He looks at his feet "Sister?" I raise my brow and tilt my head "Yeah Aya?" he drops the crayon and grabs my skirt "Why couldn't you be my mom?"

**'Aw!' **I press my hand to my chest and reach down patting his head "The She Devil may be your Mother but, you choose who your mom is." He looks up at me brows drawn together "Your mother is the woman who helped give you life." I say holding up one hand.

"Your mom is the one who raises you, loves you unconditionally, chases away nightmares and tends to you when you get hurt or ill. A mom does many things for her child." He crawls up and into my lap "Then you are my mom." He says matter-of-factly and I pat his head "Let's get the rest of this work done."

He nods and he watches as I continue doing my job.

**Itachi's POV**

I return to the office to retrieve Sasuke's forgotten belongings Sakura said she'd bring when she finished her work and I find Sakura still at her desk, asleep.

She is resting against her hand with an empty cup beside her as I check my watch and see it's after ten. I reach forward and tap her forehead "Who said you could have over time and sleep on the job?" I say and her eyes shoot open she blinks several times before looking around and jumps up.

"I'm so sorry!" she runs to the printer and grabs a stack of papers on top before returning to her desk and doing the neatest, fastest filing and sort I had seen as she places paper clips on each, making sure each is a different color before high lighting pieces of the paragraphs and post-its suddenly filled them and they were all color coordinated.

She quickly punches in things on to the computer before saving it all and powering it down. "Do you need help?" I ask and she shakes her head no as she grabs the cup and running it to the small kitchen, washes, dries, and puts it away.

She returns and selects the light blue clipped file to stick in her bag with the schedule book I turn and walk into Sasuke's office, the door propped open, and grab his bag which I find put together and beside the couches.

I look at little Ayato who was asleep on the couch, covered with a chibi dino print blanket and a matching pillow "Do you carry these with you?" I ask her as she enters more awake and alert "No, Sasuke has them in here."

She slowly takes the blanket and folds it, places it in a cabinet and picks up Ayato, whose head bobs about before resting against her shoulder and his arms dangle at his sides. She leans down grabs the pillow puts it away and closes the cabinet with her foot and nods to me.

I follow after her and close the office door before I follow her to the elevator "I didn't mean to stay this late." She tells me and I watch her adjust him as the doors ding open and we enter.

"I believe you, I can tell Sasuke ran out of the office by the way he got to the hospital and thanks for having Hinata call my father and I." she shakes her head as we wait for the first floor "Oh by the way, did Sasuke tell you when the Company trip was?"

She looks at me confused then shakes her head "No, but the girls were telling me about it though and that you won the grand prize last year." I nod and look forward as the elevator halts and we exit. "Well, just so you know, it is the 20th this month." She nods.

Soon in the night air she smiles "May I ask what the first thing Sasuke did when he got to the hospital?" I raise my brow and watch her look aside then at me again "He hugged mom hard enough to snap her in half." She giggles and yawns "Looks like this is where we say good night." I nod and she begins to walk away leaving me there to watch her go.

I walk in the opposite direction, get in my car, and I drive back to hospital where I see father and Uncle Madara standing outside the room "Uncle. Father." They stop talking just long enough to nod at me before I walk into the room when Sasuke sits with his head leaned back and he opens his eyes and glances at me.

"Turns out a little blossom ended up working overtime and fell asleep when her final files were printing." He sits forward "Did you give her a ride home?" I shake my head "She would've refused if I had and at that I don't have a car seat."

He runs his hand down his face before exhaling as he looks at our mom who was resting "I thought for two months that the last thing mom would ever remember of me, was me hating her and then today I forgot I was even mad at her." He shakes his head "I am just glad she's alive." I nod and hand him his bag.

"Why do you have a dino pillow and matching blanket in your office?" He turns red "Uh, that- that's nothing really." I smirk and nod "Whatever you say little brother, whatever you say."

**Ayato's POV**

I feel my head bouncing slightly against sister's shoulder as she carries me. I am too tired to move so I opt for opening my eyes instead, watching as everyone either walking toward us or whose backs came into view.

Blue, black, gray, white. These are the colors I see the most as they weave past and soon the crowd thins so I close my eyes as I reach up and drape my arms on her shoulders. Light shines brightly as we stop and I realize she's stopped moving.

Peeking out I see the bus schedule and she sits down on the bench and covers me with her coat and she slowly moves my bangs aside "Can I call you mom?" I mutter and she looks surprised "You can call me anything you want to."

She looks away and down the road to see if the bus is near and I blink slowly looking at her hair and I remember when she saved me.

She stands and looks at her phone before placing it in her pocket and smiling at me.

I look over and through the see-through wall and see someone running, he's blurry but tall. As he nears Sister is digging in her bag "Sis." I call out and she looks up turning to face me I point but he ran right into her knocking her down, stumbles and says something I heard the Demon and She Devil say often before he kept running.

After a moment another ran by with sliver slick back hair and purple eyes. I hop down, stumble and hurry to sister who is staring at the sky with a mad face and squinted eyes "Are you okay?" she looks at me and her face softens "I'm okay."

She gets up and dusts herself off and I see the bus as it comes to the stop and as I look at her I see something shiny on the floor I grab it and she picks me up before she grabs her jacket and we board.

Once we get back home we crawl into bed and she is instantly asleep, but I look at the object I picked up. It is nothing special, just a circle with a triangle inside it . . . I slip it under my pillow and curl against my sister and I smile.

"I love you," I close my eyes and I feel sleep welcome me in like my sister does, with open arms "Mommie."

**Ino's POV**

I pull up outside of the restaurant Sakura told me to meet her at and as I enter I am escorted to the back where Sakura is ecstatically waving at me. Sitting with her is Tsunade, Jiriya, Sai and Ayato "You look very happy." I say and she nods tears in her eyes "We won." She croaks out before tackling me in a hug and crying. "She's been like this since court was adjourned." Tsunade says and I smile "I think I would be to." When I had learned of her abuse I was appalled by the thought and then seeing the images made me realize I really did hate her parents.

"Congrats." I say as I hug her tightly and we go sit down. This is probably the happiest day of her life.

We laugh and hang out for about a few hours when I have to use the ladies room "I need to go." I say to Sakura as I slide my seat back and she nods.

I make my way through the restaurant and finally find the bathrooms. Once I relieve myself, I wash my hands; I fix my make-up and come out. I step out of the hall and bump into someone "Oh, sorry." I say and he turns around making my mouth drop open "Choji?!" I gasp.

He raises his brow and opens his arms "If it isn't Ino Yamanaka." I hug him "If it weren't for those silly swirls I wouldn't have realized it was you." He smiles a crooked smile "I blame my doctor for that." I smile "Why?" he rubs the back of his head and smiles "After dad was diagnosed with diabetes I was put on a strict diet but, I can still eat several bags of chips in one day."

I shake my head "Does Shikamaru know you're back in town?" he nods "We had drinks last light." I cross my arms "No invite for your guys childhood friend? Ouch I feel the rejection." He chuckles "Still over dramatic as always."

I look around "Oh, are you here to meet anyone?" he shakes his head "Just wanted a bite to eat and I'm used to eating alone since I left to college." I grab his hand "Come eat with me and my friends and trust me you won't be a burden."

I didn't even let him talk as I drag him to the table and I call out "Sakura! I want you to meet Choji Akamichi. He's my long time family friend's son and Shikamaru's best friend." She stands and shakes his hand and introduces everyone.

We all sit down and enjoy the rest of our time together.

* * *

I walk with Sakura up a cute little brick walkway leading to the small quaint home before us. Sakura unlocks the front door, we enter, and I look at the empty living room with yellow faded wall paint then to the dining area behind us.

It is accessible through two doors left open then we walk into the simple, but beautiful with all the natural light the windows let in and a single door I assume led outside.

"Aside from the color so far, it's good." I say as we head back out and to the hall containing the rooms and bathrooms. The first room was nice in size as was the room across from it. We find the bathroom, laundry room and linen closets I nod before I go to the last room and I fall in love.

"How did you acquire this home?" I ask her as she sits upon the bay window's bench like edge and she smiles "It was auctioned for cheap and I mean cheap." I raise my brow and cross my arms "There has to be a catch."

She looks out the window and I see Ayato running around outside "Sommighdinhere." She mumbled and bites her lip "What?" I ask confused and she clears her throat "Someone," she looks up and presses her lips into a thin line "Someone what!?" I shout exasperated with her and she kicks her legs back and forth "Someone kind of, sort of, well . . . Someone was kind of murdered here."

She looks at me and I begin to shake my head "No. No. No! You are not living in a house someone was murdered in!" I start in on her and she listens as I list all the reasons she can't live in this home. She smiles and nods till I finish and I stare at her as she stands and hugs me.

"I am lucky to get a home this nice, in this area and I won't be able to find one like this again. I like it and it just," She looks up and grins "feels right, y'know." I smile and nod "But, I need to seriously repaint these walls." Sakura nods "I was thinking a light bluish for the living room and halls myself."

We both giggle and watch Ayato come in through the double doors that led to and from the master bedroom into the backyard.

'I can't wait!'

**A.N: So, Mikoto is finally awake, a retreat is nearing, Ayato has 'you know who's necklace', Sakura gained custody, Choji finally appears, and Sakura is now a proud owner of a home that Ino still can't believe she bought despite her joy to help redecorate and not a single Sasuke POV? What! No, really, I just noticed that. . .Oops sorry Sasuke.**

**As I always say, if you want to review you know how. ****I have work in the morning and happily it's pay day! Saving my money for the Divergent movie! So, good night, good morning, afternoon, and evening. Bye =3**


End file.
